Temp
by Storylady35
Summary: In a world where demons and humans live side by side, Lord Sesshomaru changed his methods from bloodshed to business, forming a massive company at the top of the market. However, he has a frustrating difficulty in finding an assistant able to cope with his nature. Until his partner Naraku send Miss Rin Grazia as a temp until a major contract is completed. Then he wants her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What? Did you think I'd dropped off the face of the earth? Come on, you know me better than that! **

**Ok, this one took a while and I have been busy packing to go back to university but I wouldn't leave you wanting or at least without saying so. :D**

**So yeah, new story. Bit of a classic romance story but I think it will work. Still messing with styles so tell me what you think.**

**This is set in the modern time but in a world where demons and humans live side by side in… pretty much harmony. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**So here we are;**

Temp

Sesshomaru growled as he stormed into the lift. Just thinking about the list of things he'd have to do today…

That stupid woman.

That stupid receptionist.

She was meant to be his assistant.

She was meant to help him.

Yet she couldn't even the most basic of tasks right.

Hell, she couldn't even get his coffee on time!

He might be a demon but he wouldn't take incompetence.

He had fired her the night before when she failed to complete a letter for him.

As the lift rose on his floor, he rubbed the brink of his nose. Now he had to find a new assistant. That would take most of his day. He really didn't want that kind of stress.

As the doors of the lift opened and he stepped out, he stopped and lowered his hand.

A new smell hung in the air. Human, sweet and female and… slightly familiar.

He frowned. At nine in the morning, no one should be on this floor.

He walked slowly from the lift and through the glass doors to the waiting room and reception before his office. His eyes fell on the desk before him, looking at the round wooden surface, a computer and phone on it with a high white chair at the back.

But the desk was meant to be empty. Instead… there was a woman sat behind, tapping at the computer and looking at a paper by her side. He growled and she looked up suddenly. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman stood and walked around the desk to face him. His eyes scanned her quickly. She had black hair tight in a bun behind her head, her skin lightly tanned and smooth while her eyelashes were long and curled to frame her eyes. She wore a long sleeved white blouse and a black pencil skirt that hung just above her knees, her legs in dark tights and her feet in shiny needle thin heels. "My name's Rin Grazia. Naraku sent me."

He blinked, walking over to her. The closer he got, the smaller she became. She hardly came to his shoulder. "Naraku… sent you?"

"He heard about you firing your last assistant."

"And?"

"And Naraku decided that… as you have an important contract with Higurashi Industries coming up, you can't really afford to be wasting time training a new member of staff. I have worked with Naraku for over ten years and I know what to do. I won't let you down sir." Her eyes moved up to his eyes, the gold bitter to her. "It's only temporary. A few months, until the contract is complete… then I will return to Naraku."

Sesshomaru growled a little then stormed past her and into his office behind the thick wall. He quickly ran to the desk and picked up the phone, dialling a pre-set number. It rang for a while then a female voice answered.

"Naraku Ongono's office, how can I be of help?"

He frowned. That wasn't the normal voice when he rang his business partner. "This is Sesshomaru. Put me through."

"At once sir."

The phone rang a little then was picked up. "Hello?"

"Naraku."

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" He chuckled over the line. "How are you today? Do you like my little Rin?"

"That is what I want to speak to you about. How _dare_ you interfere with my staff."

He sighed. "Sesshomaru, I did you a favour. Rin is an amazing assistant, I'll struggle without her."

"This is nothing… to do with you."

"Sesshomaru, if this contract with the Higurashi's falls through because you're over worked and busy teaching some woman fresh out of college… both of us will suffer. You are… and don't take this the wrong way… an egoistic, dominating prick with your staff. This contract is too important for someone who won't cope with it. Rin can cope easily with your demanding nature. Anyone else… well, you demand so much of them… they can't keep up."

"How do you know that?"

"What do you think I do while waiting for you in your office? Sit twiddling my thumbs? No, I talk to your staff." He huffed. "And over the last three months… you have had five assistants. Hence why I sent Rin. She won't disappoint you." Silence fell for a moment. "And she is self-dependant. She won't need your instructions to do something. She'll see something… and get it done. Just tell her when you want something specific."

Sesshomaru frowned even if the voice couldn't see it. He looked down at his desk and the large folder labelled 'Higurashi'. Naraku was right. He'd need help getting this done. "Why are you doing this Naraku?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… you and I are partners. You screw up, it will make me look bad. And this contract is worth millions."

"What do you want in return?"

"Just that you treat Rin well and don't spoil her."

"_Spoil _her?"

"Come on, you've seen her, Sesshomaru." He let out a long blissful breath. "She is sweet."

He huffed. "Short is the word I'd use."

"Oh come on."

"Look, I'm not after someone to look at, I want an assistant who can type fast, do as I tell her and get her work done."

"Well that's Rin. Look, give her a week. If you don't like her, send her back. But after the Hig contract is finished, I want her back."

The demon sighed loudly, closing his eyes. "Fine. But don't go messing in my affairs again." He placed the phone back on the receiver then lifted it again, pressing the internal call.

"Yes sir?"

"Come in here, at once."

Just as he lowered the phone, the door opened and the short woman walked in. "Sir?"

"I've just got off the phone with Naraku. I've agreed to give you a week trial. If you do well, I'll keep you until the Higurashi contract is finished."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down."

His eyes narrowed on her then looked over her outfit. "Is this what you wear for Naraku?"

"Yes sir."

The glare stopped at her feet. "Are you comfortable in those shoes?"

"Honestly sir? No."

"Then tomorrow you may wear what you feel comfortable in. And I will expect you in dress trousers, not a skirt." The side of his mouth curled a little. "You'll be running a lot so you'll need to be comfortable."

"Yes sir." She didn't seem worried about his cold smile or the concept of her work.

"There should be a PDA in the top draw of the desk. Keep it on you at all times, day or night."

"I already found it."

His eyes went up to her face. "You know I'm a youkai, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And that my senses are greater than a mere human's?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I do not want you assaulting them in the future."

"Sir?"

"Perfume. All those before you have insisted on wearing the disgusting stuff. I find it offensive to change a natural scent. Understood?"

"Yes sir. But in all honestly, I don't wear perfume that much."

"Well, you will not wear it _at all_ while working with me."

"Yes sir."

His eyes went up over her again then he frowned. "Jewellery. I will allow your watch but that necklace will have to go."

For the first time since entering the room, she actually moved, her hand holding a large round gold necklace. "Sir, I must ask that you allow me to keep it. This necklace is a locket, passed down from mother to daughter in my family for over a hundred years. As much as perfume is an offence to you… taking this necklace off is an offence to me."

He stared at her for a moment then lifted his head and lowered it again. A nod. "You may keep it. But keep it hidden under your clothes."

"I will sir."

"Alright. So… rules." He took a deep breath as she returned her hands to her side. "Don't disturb me unless I call for you. Answer the phone when it rings and forward the important calls to me at once, otherwise take a message…"

She sighed a little. "Lord Sesshomaru… I have been working as Narkau's assistant for ten years. I know what you will expect of me and how I should act. All I need to know is which shop you get your coffee from and what kind of coffee you like."

The demon stared at her. There was no fear in her. He blinked slowly. "Starbucks down the street, cappuccino with two white sugars."

"That's all I need to know. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll get to work." She turned quickly and walked out of the office.

The demon blinked then turned to his computer, signing on and dealing with the first of a hundred emails. Ten minutes later, he sent an internal message to the PDA asking for a coffee. Three minutes later, the short woman snuck in silently with a tall white mug in her hands, placed it on his desk and slid back out again without a sound.

If he hadn't noticed the smell, he never would have noticed her at all.

Taking a sip of the drink he blinked and looked at it. It was still hot.

Not _warm_.

It was piping, steaming, near boiling hot.

Not one of his previous assistances had managed to get his coffee to him while it was still hot and in less than five minutes. He raised an eye brow. Maybe Naraku was right. Maybe this Rin would make a good assistant.

He huffed and put the drink down. It was only her first day. He'd make judgement after a week.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Grazia."

Rin blinked, turning to look at him. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have you finished those letters?"

"Of course sir."

"I want to look over them before they are sent."

"I just forwarded them to you."

He huffed a little then looked up at her, stopped halfway between the doors. "It's been a week."

"Yes sir."

"I've decided to keep you until the Higurashi contract is complete."

"Oh, thank you sir."

"Do not think that is an excuse to let your standards slip."

"I know."

His eyes met her for a moment then nodded. "Get back to work."

She grinned then hurried back outside, leaving the lord to his work. He sighed loudly as he took a mouthful of his drink.

Hot.

As always.

He smiled a little then let it drop.

~#~

Sat at her desk, Rin hardly looked up from her typing as the demon lord slipped past her on his way out. "Enjoy your lunch, my lord."

The silver haired demon huffed, picking up his over coat and slipping it over his suit. As he pulled the coat down, straightening the collar, he stopped and stared into the mirror.

"What is that?"

Rin stopped suddenly. "What is what sir?"

"That." He turned, his nose lifted up to the ceiling but his eyes were distant, cold as they concentrated on something else. "What is that?"

Following his gaze, the receptionist looked at the ceiling. "The light sir?"

"No… something… artificial… thick in the air…." he looked to her then walked over, hands colliding with the desk. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"No sir." She said quickly, her face flickering with fear. "You told me not to."

"I did. That doesn't mean you haven't disobeyed me."

Rin shook her head slowly. "No sir, I haven't."

He frowned, gritting his teeth. "It's coming from your hair."

"My hair?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, oh I did change shampoo yesterday. My old one's been discontinued."

His eyes narrowed. "It's stinks of strawberries. Fake ones at that."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. It was on offer."

"I can tell why." He cringed at the over powering smell. "Find something else."

"Like what sir?"

"I don't care. Something scentless. I told you, I find it offensive." Quickly he turned the other way and walked out of the office, his hair flowing behind him as did.

Once sure he was out of hearing range, Rin sighed loudly. _Doesn't he know that all shampoos have some kind of perfume in them? _She turned to the computer and went back to her work. _Naraku was right, he is bloody demanding._

~#~

The next day, the demon entered the office and immediately stopped, frozen to the spot. Rin was by the printer, cursing under her breath. He could only just hear her, muttering.

He took a step, passing the barrier around the room. "Problems?"

"Paper jam I think." She muttered, slapping the machine. "Dam thing!"

"Get a technician up."

"Five more minutes and I will."

The demon went to move past her, to enter his office but something was bothering him. "Miss Grazia?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do as I said?"

"About the shampoo?" She nodded, leaning back and running a hand over her head, catching a stray strand from the bun. "Yes. I did a little looking during my lunch break." She turned and smiled at him. "Did you know there is a company out there that specialise in making products, for humans who are in close contact with demons?" She nodded at his slight change of facial expressions. "Yes. It's called 'Sensitive Nose'. They do all sorts of completely scent free products."

He lifted his head slightly. "I see."

"Do you approve?"

"It's an improvement."

The woman nodded then turned away to her desk. "I think I need to get the tecs up. Deal with that printer." She picked up the phone and called internally.

The demon stood by her desk, looking down at her as she made the call. His teeth grinding together, he moved to be right behind her, listening. When she'd finished and put the phone down, her eyes moved to him. "Is… is there something else I can do for you sir?"

He stared at her.

She blinked and her discomfort was clear, a few seconds later she turned the chair away and stood, walking away, her back to him. "I'll… go check the post."

The further from him she got, the more he composed himself but the more something rolled inside him. Silently, he walked into his office and sat down, sending a message for her.

'Coffee'

It wasn't five minutes before she came back with the hot mug. She sighed a little as she put it down then turned to walk away.

"Miss Grazia."

"Yes my lord?"

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"You think staring at me made me feel uncomfortable?"

"I could tell it did."

"Well… it did but trust me, I've gone through much worse."

"Hmm." He stared at her, judging how long she could cope with it.

She blinked freely for about two minutes then nodded and turned away. "Well, I better get to work. The tecs are on their way up."

Her back to him, she couldn't see what was coming. He moved silently, swiftly and without hesitation, knocking the breath out of her as he pushed her into the door.

Her first new breath was a gasp as she tried to move but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them to the wood, pulling them upwards as he leant on her back. His voice snuck into her ear over the pounding of her heart. "Hold still."

"Wa? What… what are you doing?"

"Keep still." He growled into her ear, letting one hand go to move his grip to her chin, turning it to the side and pressing his nose into the space behind her ear.

She stood, pressed against the wood of the door, gritting her teeth and trying to think. He was acting just too strangely for her tastes. His hand swallowed her other in size and his skin was so cold as it touched her neck. Her eyes widened as his breath covered her.

_Why the hell am I letting him do this! _

Once that thought entered her mind, her fire burnt. Some self-preservation instinct must have kicked in because just as she lifted her foot to stomp on his, the demon stepped back and let go. Her eyes narrowed on him as he stared at her, cold and collected.

She took a moment, judging the situation and what might come from her actions. She decided the best choice was ignorance. "I'll be outside if you have something you need from me, _sir_."

"Rin… stop."

She froze and turned back, head lowered to the floor. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I should explain."

"Explain? I know what you were doing sir. You were taking my scent. Many of Naraku's demon business partners have tried to do it before." She shrugged. "I allowed you for… some reason."

"I see. You know what… do you know why?"

"I would guess something to do with the shampoo?"

"I have asked others to find scent free products yet none have been dedicated to me enough to follow my request. You are the first. Even out of this office, it is very rare that someone would go to such lengths for me."

"I see."

"Also, a natural scent is difficult to find. A few hundred years ago, there would be no problem in a true scent but… now, it's near impossible." He looked away with a slight twitch. "It is good that someone out there has seen to the needs of demons."

Rin blinked then turned to the door. "Be that as it may sir, I'll get back to my work."

"Miss Grazia."

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"No harm done. As I said, I've been through worse."

**Don't forget to review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

It was about three weeks before Sesshomaru was use to the natural smell, able to walk into the office without the desire to take in that sweet scent. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been around a true scent.

He huffed a little one day, looking at his diary. Whenever a demon was coming to the office for a meeting, he was sure to stand in the other room, close to Rin. He didn't know why but the way their eyes widened and their noses flared…

That scent was so strong.

It would over power even the best of demons.

But something deep in his gut growled softly. It was his to enjoy. No one else's.

One morning, he walked into the office with folders under his arm. The scent hit him but he was used to it, walking up to the desk. "Morning."

She was looking at a pile of papers, her back to him as he passed. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

He glanced at her but there was nothing else to it as he went through the doors. He sat and loaded up emails and checked them over before loading a text. 'Coff…

The door opened and Rin snuck in, put the white mug on his table and turned around, ignoring his clearly shocked face. But then he frowned. "Rin!"

She flinched and a prang of fear filled the air. "Yes… yes my lord?"

He looked at her. "Turn around." The petite woman swallowed and turned around, her head lowered to the floor. The demon growled a warning. "Look me in the eye."

She twiddled her fingers together before her and lifted her head. "Yes… my lord?"

The demon stared at her as her eyes met his. He knew there was something wrong with her. He smelt it when he came in but dismissed it. Now he noticed it. There was something. He stood and walked over to her, grabbing her chin and lifting it so her eyes stayed on his.

He didn't look into her eyes or hair… his eyes went over the makeup she was wearing. That was the smell, the smell of powders and make up, thick black in a smoking style around her eyes. He frowned. In the two months he'd known her, she'd never worn this much make up before. His fangs glistened as he spoke. "What happened?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me." His hand moved to her right eye, where the makeup was thickest and gently touched it. She flinched and hissed in pain so he glared darker at her. "You have a black eye."

"Do… do not."

"A bad one too. So what happened?"

She snapped backwards, slipping from his grip. "If you have to know… I walked into a door."

"Liar!"

"I walked into a door."

"Someone punched you Rin."

"It is possible to get a black eye walking into a door, look it up online. Now, if you don't mind…" She turned to leave but the demon grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

He glared her into keeping still, ignoring the smell of fear and anger coming from her. "Rin, tell me the truth as I will know if you are lying. Did someone hit you?"

Her eyes told him the truth but her voice denied it. Released, she stepped backwards and turned to leave quickly before he had a chance to push the matter further.

Luckily the demon dropped the subject, not asking her again or hinting at wanting to know.

However, for the next hour, instead of working on the deal before him, he leant on his hands, thinking, trying to make sense of it all.

He eventually put it down to one thing.

Rin was good at her job. She was good at getting what he needed when he needed it. She did as he asked without questions and willing to change herself to his preference.

He smiled a little. That was why he liked her, why he grew angry at her lying and protective of her. She did her job and did it well. Her commitment and dedication. That was what he liked.

He lifted the phone and deleted the half-finished text then opened a new one. 'You can talk to me when you want.' He looked at it then sighed, deleting it and dropping it to the table, finally getting on with his work.

~#~

Rin sighed loudly as her head rolled back on the car seat. "Ah."

"Rin?"

She moved her eyes to the side where Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her. She shook her head then looked out the car window. "Sorry my lord. I hate traffic jams."

"Mmm."

She looked out the window for a moment, her hand messing with the back of her neck. "Do you mind if I let my hair down? It's so hot."

"I don't mind."

Looking out the window, Rin quickly pulled her hair pin out and her hair tumbled down to her shoulders. She ruffled it a little then sighed. "Thank you."

The demon looked over from the other side of the car. He blinked once. Curly. He'd never seen her with her hair down before. It was slightly curly. And the smell doubled. He shifted in the leather seat, looking out the other window.

As the car rolled a fraction further, Rin sighed again. "Was it a good meeting?"

"Decent."

"Anything you want me to do?"

"No."

"What about when we get back to the office?"

"Considering how thick this traffic is, it will be late by the time we get back. You can just leave if you want. Or I could have the driver take you home."

She shuffled for a moment. "Oh, no, I'll walk home. It's not far. Thanks for the offer."

"Hmm."

The car rolled a little as Rin pulled out her phone, messing with it slightly, a smile on her lips. The demon saw and sensed a spike of embarrassment. "Something funny?"

"My friend, sending me rude texts again."

"Friend?" He turned to face her. "I didn't think you had any friends."

Rin didn't even look up from her phone. "Well, you don't really know me. I've only been working for you for three months."

"So? We have some time now. Tell me about yourself."

"What is there to tell?"

"Who's your friend?"

"My blood sister."

"Blood sister?"

Her eyes turned to him, fluttering her eyes at his confusion. "Have you never heard of them?" She sighed and shifted to look at the roof of the car. "We met in college and were in the same classes so soon we became best friends. But as neither of us have any siblings and both of us wanted a sister, we took a blood oaf to always be sisters. We could tell each other anything we want and never tell another soul. In our youth it was a way to deal with troubles; boys, homework, parents and so on. Nowadays it's just an excuse to meet up and chat."

"Who is your blood sister?"

"Elizabeth but everyone calls her Lizzy. I haven't seen her in ages but…" She held up her phone. "She's never too far away. She's a little tasteless in her sense of humour but I love her for it."

The demon looked at her phone as she messed with it, replying to her message he'd guess from the speed she moved her thumb at. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent and her posture. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Oh… must have been…" she thought, biting her lip. "At her wedding, a year and a half ago. We did try and meet at Christmas but… Naraku had a major contract and… I couldn't get away. She was…" she chuckled and nodded to herself. "A little annoyed."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment then nodded to the phone. "Text her back, tell her when she's free, you'd like to meet her, no matter when it is."

"Really? Why?"

"I just said… so you can meet up. Whatever day she is free, you can have off."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I… I can have a day off? Just to meet Lizzy?"

The demon had to hold back a chuckle. "Really. You act like you've never had a day off before."

"I… I get my Saturday a month off but… I normally need those times to go shopping."

He looked the other way. "Well then… take my offer. Call your friend and make the arrangements." His eyes focused on her in the pale refection of the glass window and saw her smiling then tap madly at her phone.

He held in a smile of his own then day dreamed as the car finally began to move at a reasonable speed.

~#~

Lizzy screamed like a pig as the two ran into each other's arms, Rin hugging her tight. "Oh my word! Lizzy it's been ages!"

Lizzy, with long red hair, smiled and hugged the other woman. "I know Rin! You look amazing!" She widened her eyes and looked over her thin wire glasses. "Now, lunch and tell me all about your new boss."

Rin rolled her eyes a little then looked up at the large glass building she'd just come out of. High above, a demon smiled then turned away to his computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking off his jacket and passing it to her, Sesshomaru shook hands with his waiting business partner. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Mr Telmin. Good to see you again."

"And you. I have a table reserved, shall we talk over lunch?" The man turned quickly away while the demon looked over his shoulder at the assistant.

She had her hair down, hanging over her shoulder, dressed in a short black dress and heels. His eyes scanned her again then looked away. "You can get a drink if you like Rin, we're going to be a while."

Rin nodded silently as they faded into the restaurant then sighed and walked away to the bar, hanging his coat over her chair and speaking with the bar tender.

Over the other side of the room, the two business men worked and talked over their dinner and drinks. They exchanged papers and made notes of their own until the main meal arrived then they just spoke.

Sesshomaru kept a soft eye on the bar but it was just out of his view.

"Well?" Mr Telmin asked suddenly.

"Yes. I agree."

"Good, I think it would be a great idea. When were you thinking?"

Sesshomaru blinked suddenly. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What? Sesshomaru, I'm surprised. I've never known you be distracted."

The demon frowned a little as he looked over at the bar. "I… I'm…" The frown deepened before his chair was pushed backwards with a loud screech. In less than five steps he'd crossed the restaurant and stood by the bar, looking at the woman as she staggered around the chairs. "Rin."

Rin blinked a couple of times as she turned to face him. "Sesshomaru."

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks far too rosy. The demon frowned and growled, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "I said you could have _a_ drink, I didn't expect you to get completely plastered from it!"

She frowned and slapped her hand on his chest. "What you talking about you thick assed pastard. I'm… I've been drinking… cokes."

Infuriated by her reaction, the demon growled but in doing so… he narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin, turning it to the side and leaning in with a deep breath. He growled into her neck. "There is something in your blood. Something wrong." The growl grew even deeper as he looked back into her eyes. "Something that doesn't belong there."

For some reason when he pressed his nose into her neck, she closed her eyes and buried her head into him. Now she looked dazed and dizzy. He mentally cursed himself and her before pushing her into a seat and turned to the bar, lifting the half-finished drink to his nose. The salty smell was maddening and he almost threw the glass away. "Bar tender!"

The man walked quickly over to him and leant on the platform. "What can I get for you?"

The demon lifted the drink then slammed it on the table. "Did you see anyone tampering with this?"

"Tampering?" The man frowned. "No sir. I'd never do that."

"Did you see anyone around here?"

The man thought for a moment, testing the demon's patience. "There was… there was one man here a moment ago." He looked over the bar then shrugged. "He _was_ here… just a moment ago… I saw him…"

"Maybe you were too distracted by those _whores_ down there to _pay_ attention, while one of your customers was being _drugged_!"

The man bristled, as did the group of women at the other end of the bar. The demon frowned deeper then looked the other way. "You will be hearing from my lawyer."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon turned and saw his lunch partner standing beside him. "I apologise Mr Telmin but I have to conclude our meeting for the moment."

"Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid my assistant has been drugged. She needs medical attention."

The man looked at the woman as she sat, collapsed across the chair, barely conscious. "I see. Well, you are in town for a few more days correct?"

"Until Saturday."

"Contact me when you're ready and I can rearrange the meeting. Although in honesty I think we have covered everything that needed to be discussed."

The demon nodded his head in a gentle bow. "Then if you will excuse me." He turned to Rin and grabbed her arm. "Come on Rin."

She pulled herself very quickly out of his grip as she stood. "Shut it you… mutt! I… I can walk!" She tried to take a step but her legs gave way in the simple movement. Her boss had his arms under her just in time, sweeping the legs up as easily as picking up his coat that he wrapped around her.

With one last nod to the gentleman, he walked out the restaurant with the woman across his arms. He made her lean on him once he was at the road so he could call a cab. The driver asked what had happened but the demon just gave him directions to their hotel.

Rin appeared to fall asleep in the drive so by the time they reached the hotel, the demon had no choice but to carry her again. Their high class business hotel had a full time reception so the man on duty quickly saw the troubled woman. "What happened sir?"

"Call a doctor. Room 241."

"At once sir."

Rin groaned and woke a little in his arms but the demon just held her tight, taking her to his room and somehow managed to unlock the door without dropping her. Now she lay on her side on his bed, muttering and moaning in her delusional state of mind. 'Mutt' and 'beast' were among the more common words he picked up. He had no doubts she was dreaming about him from those outbursts.

Finally someone knocked on the door and the doctor arrived. The demon explained quickly what had happened and what he knew before the doctor looked over the woman.

"Humm… yes, definitely some kind of club drug. A sedative. There has been a string of attacks using GHB around here recently and I think she might be one of the victims."

"What can be done?"

The doctor shrugged. "Unfortunately, nothing, just sit and wait for it to wear off." He pulled his jacket as he stood up. "Keep an eye on her breathing and heart rate, if they slow down then call an ambulance at once. She might be dizzy and sick when she wakes up and for a few hours but if she remains that way, contact me again."

"Thank you doctor."

The man nodded then walked out of the room while the demon sighed and closed it, looking over at Rin. "Had to get yourself drugged didn't you Rin?"

She groaned in response, rolling over to her other side, her face a mask of pain. He sighed then walked over, sitting by her feet and helping her out of the high heels. In a moment of weakness, he allowed himself to run a hand up the inside of her leg but she kicked out and caught his jaw with her foot.

Rubbing it, he stared at her but her face made him forgive her. She had no idea what she was doing and was clearly in pain. He sighed, not believing he'd tried such an action on her in the state she was in. He soon moved away, deciding to distract himself with work.

He worked silently and kept an eye on Rin until the evening came when he ordered room service for a meal. When dusk arrived he was faced with a dilemma.

Rin still hadn't woken up and he could still smell the drug in her blood even if it was weaker. Closing his laptop, he rubbed his nose then growled slightly at himself, walking over to the bed and looking at Rin.

She was still flinching in pain and her breathing wasn't steady. He couldn't leave her. So he blessed whatever saints were looking over him, because Rin had booked a room with a double bed, slipped his shoes and shirt off… thought about it then put his shirt back on, and lay down next to her, keeping her in his sight to watch her chest rise and fall. With the lights off, he would have to rely on his senses more but she was so close, he could home in on her, noticing every change she made.

The hours passed and Sesshomaru went into a trance like state, listening.

Just past two in the morning, he heard a change and opened his eyes.

"Gran… mutt… I…"

The three words came a few breaths apart but as she said them, she rolled over, her hands grapping his shirt and her head pressing into his shoulder blade. His eyes narrowed on her. "Rin?"

The woman cracked her eyes and looked up at him. The way she was breathing, almost shallow pants, he knew the drug was still working. That and she held even tighter to the fabric in her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes went to her hands, pulling the fabric towards her. "H…holding on?"

"Why?"

"Be… because I'm scared."

An eye brow arched. "Scared? Of me?"

She shook her head, her hair ruffling in the darkness. "No… never of you. I'm scared of what could have happened… if you weren't there."

His chest felt cold and his hand moved to her face, running the fingers over her cheek. "Rin." He sighed and eased her head onto his shoulder. "Try and sleep."

"Ok."

She closed her eyes with her hand still on his shirt while his other arm was wrapped around her. The demon closed his eyes and pushed his head into the pillows. His mind ran over the cold feeling, trying to find the cause. But his head kept repeating one line;

_She's drugged. _

_She's drugged. _

_She's drugged. _

_She's drugged. _

_She's drugged. _

His eyes opened, looking at her sleeping on his side. She looked so childish asleep, her eyes that held so much anger and loyalty were closed, cutting them off from him. Her hand was so small compared to his, holding tight to his shirt, her face pressed right into it. The young human twitched in her sleep, going in and out of dreams but when they got bad… he moved his hand and she settled.

The demon felt cold again. _She'd never say something like that if she wasn't intoxicated._

His eyes closed and he broke away into sleep. A few hours later, she yawned and stretched but then put a hand on her head, moaning under her breath. Then her eyes focused on him and widened. "Ss-ss-sss-Sesshomaru!" She sat up quickly but then collapsed forward. "Oh my head… what… what… oh I feel sick."

"Keep still Rin. The doctor said it might take time for the drug to wear off."

"Drug?"

"You were drugged."

She looked up and blinked. "I… I don't remember." Her eyes went to her wrist, looking over the watch. "Is that the time! You have a meeting in half an hour." She tried to push herself away but he grabbed her tighter before she moved too much. "Wa, Sesshomaru! What are you doing?"

Wrapping his arms around her, the demon pinned her down. "Rin, keep still. You keep moving and what's left in your system will hit harder. Just stay still."

"What… what about the meeting?"

"I postponed it last night."

"How?"

"Said I was ill."

She chuckled a little. "You're a demon. You don't get ill."

Without a word, he pulled her tighter to his chest and nested his nose into her hair. That scent was intoxicating. He sighed once and closed his eyes. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Dizzy."

"It'll pass."

"I… I don't think it's the drug." Her hand gripped his shirt, as if confirming what she was saying.

The demon frowned. _She's still under the drugs effect._

"You know, I really admire you Sesshomaru."

"Huf."

"I do. I really do. You're incredible!" She looked up as high as she could. "I mean, you've integrated so well with humans over the years, you… you set up your own business from the ground and… you're so brave and…"

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Although I enjoy your flattery, I know what you're saying is only dew to your delusional state if mind. You don't mean any of it."

"I'm not de…de…delusional."

He growled and pulled her tighter and rolled onto his side, trapping her as he did. "Rin, get some sleep."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Rin, sleep."

She looked about ready to speak and argue when her head just dropped into his shoulder and her eyes closed. He smiled internally. If only she was so easy to control the rest of the time. He closed his grip around her and waited for the drug to work its way out of her blood. It was late afternoon when it finally faded and she got herself up. They decided never to talk about it again and went back to their business, both being purely professional even if the demon did have a glint in his eyes when she messed with her hair.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin stood quickly as a figure walked into the office. "Naraku, sir."

The business man pulled his hand from his pocket as he walked over, clamping them on her shoulders. "Rin my sweet, how are you?"

"Very well sir." She stepped to the side and lifted the phone. "I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru you're here."

"Oh, don't worry about that." His eyes ran over her then he frowned. "Trousers? Flat shoes? Sesshomaru doesn't know what he's missing, does he?"

Rin tugged at her trousers, smoothing them down while her other hand lifted the phone. "Naraku is here to see you, my lord."

"My lord! Rin, when did you start using such…."

"Lord Sesshomaru will see you now Naraku."

"Rin, you're being rude." His hands closed around her shoulders, pushing her back into the wall. "I haven't seen you in months and this is how you greet me?" He pushed a little more, looking at her with great detail. "Something's different about you… you look… _natural_."

Rin swallowed. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't approve of make up or perfume."

"Such a shame… but at least…" His hand went across her shoulders to her shirt, pulling one collar down. "At least he allowed you to keep your mother's necklace. I'd hate to think you had to take that off for him."

"What are you implying, Naraku?"

The man leant back from Rin and turned around to face the demon as he stood in the door. "Only that you don't know what you're missing with my gift."

"She is excellent at her job and I am grateful for her help and company."

"_Company_?" Naraku dragged the word out in a tease, smile sickly and eyes wide.

The demon blinked slowly in his nod. "I can talk to her; helps me to deal with problems I might have."

Naraku looked at Rin. "Ah, well, nice to see you're not spoiling her."

Rin flinched and moved her eyes to Sesshomaru, a silent plea. He nodded fractionally and looked to Naraku. "Come, you and I have a meeting to deal with."

Once inside, Rin went back to her work, ploughing through the masses of paperwork she'd been given. A few hours passed when the door opened, Naraku laughing as he came out, shaking Sesshomaru's hand. "Ah, I'll see you soon then Sesshomaru."

"A pleasure as always Naraku."

He smiled and turned to Rin. "Ah don't look so sad Rin, you'll be back with me before the year is out." His smile grew in a strange way. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on your Christmas bonus."

Rin blushed furiously and Naraku laughed before turning to Sesshomaru again. "Well… until next time."

The demon shook his hand once and tightly before Naraku turned away and left. Sesshomaru heard the lift arrive and begin its descent before turning to Rin. "Did he hurt you?"

Rin shook her head, rubbing her neck. "No, no I'm fine."

"What did he mean about 'Christmas bonus'? I didn't like the way he said it."

She chuckled, sitting down behind the desk and picking up some papers and knocking them into a pile. "I do still work for him my lord, it would be bad form to talk ill of my boss."

The demon frowned then stepped over to her, a hand on the desk in her eye line. "Rin, tell me. You were nervous and I want to know why."

The woman stopped then sighed. "I shouldn't say."

"Tell me."

She thought for a moment then turned to look up at him. "Tell me, how many assistants does Naraku have?"

The demon thought. "Five or six."

"How many do you have?"

"One."

"Which is the bigger business?"

"Me."

"Then why does Naraku need five more assistants than you?"

That stubbed him for a moment. The question worked in his mind then he blinked. "They do something else."

Rin nodded. "Can you work out what?"

He thought then stood upright away from her. "No… you mean…."

She nodded again and looked away. "'_Incentive'."_

"Incentive?"

"That's what he calls it. An offer to sweeten partners and deepen their pockets. Once or twice he's actually used it as blackmail."

"I see." He looked over her. "Do you…"

"HELL NO!" She snapped, her eyes furious as she stood up and tried her hardest to look into his eyes. "I would never lower myself to that!"

A small relief flooded him for a reason he couldn't understand. "I see."

"But that only makes Naraku… want me more." She looked away and bit her lip. "I fight him off but he is still my employer. I have to be careful."

"I see."

"Please don't think less of me for it. It isn't my choice."

"I don't think less of you for it Rin. I am a little surprised at Naraku however."

Rin laughed freely. "Really? Really you are surprised at him? Most people who walk into his office, with all these women in tight clothes… hardly doing anything… they know what's coming."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth then looked at the woman before him. He twitched a little. "Rin, would you wear those clothes again?"

"Are you asking?"

"I'm wondering. Would you?"

"Well… I do like not having men… leering over me… but… well…" she blushed deeply and her heart rocketed. "I do… sort of miss… the feeling."

"The feeling?"

He already knew what feeling but… somewhere deep in himself, he wanted her to say it.

"You know… feeling…" her voice hushed into barely a mutter but he heard. "Sexy."

Her head was lowered so she didn't see him smile. Composed, he walked over to her and put a hand on her chin, lifting it to his face. She couldn't look him in the eye but didn't fight back. He stretched her head as far as it could go on her neck. Holding her there, he leant over her ear lowering his voice as far as it would go. "Well, who am I to deny you."

His hearing and touch soon noticed she was excited. Truth be told, he was excited as well. He looked over her face but her eyes were closed. He almost purred at her pleasant, still and… submissive. His inner demon woke suddenly. Dormant for years and it now woke, snapped into life again.

His eyes flashed red for the first time in decades and he pushed his face into her neck, pulling her tight. "Hummmmm."

Her hair ran over his skin like silk and her smell pushed into his blood. Just as his hand grabbed her neck and his mind thought of all the things he could do, Rin pulled back and stared at him, blushing. "Sorry."

He was tempted to ask why but instead nodded and turned away, going back to his office. Once alone, he went to the small bathroom conjoint to his room.

The cold water washed over his eyes and the demon within settled but not before it planted a thought in his mind. _Protect Rin._

He glared into the mirror and settled his mind. Rin was his employee. She wasn't even _his_. She was Naraku's, on loan to him for a few more months.

He felt cold all of a sudden and leant on the sink to steady himself. He'd lose her someday. It was only temporary.

~#~

Rin hummed as she went around Sesshomaru's office, tidying up and putting his newspaper out and files that needed attention next to the post.

He wasn't due in for another five minutes so she was free to hum. His office was a stylish location, much like the outside waiting room where she worked, a large table by the window for meetings, a TV fitted with internet connection for conference calls, lounging sofas for more relaxed conversations, a side bathroom and a small bedroom for when he was too tired to go home. She sighed to herself then looked at the chair behind the desk. She smiled a little then shook her head, leaving the room quickly.

Her computer pinged as she got closer, alerting her to a new email. Just as she finished reading it, the lift arrived and the office doors opened. She looked up slowly. A middle aged man with thinning black hair in a suit walked over to her with a broad smile. "Hi, doctor Santon to see Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded. "He is expecting you. I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru isn't here yet so if you wouldn't mind waiting…"

"Not at all."

"Could I interest you in a drink?"

"Coffee, one sugar if you could."

As the doctor sat down, Rin went over to the filter coffee by the printer and poured a cup, walking it back to the man. "There you go sir. Fresh and hot."

"Thanks. Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Rin blinked and shook her head. "I don't think so sir."

"No, I'm sure I know you…" he looked up and down her then smiled. "Oh now I remember, you're one of Naraku's girls."

The blood dropped from Rin's face. "Yes sir." She managed after a moment as he took a drink, eyes tight on her. "I… I work for Naraku but he asked me to work here for a bit."

"Oh? In the dog house are you?"

She turned and walked back to her desk, pretending to mess on the computer just to get some distance between her and him. "On the contrary, Lord Sesshomaru needed an assistant and Naraku recommended me."

"So Sesshomaru's tapping you now?"

Her face felt cold. "No… _sir_. Lord Sesshomaru's a gentleman."

"Is he now? I'd expect as much of a demon lord. So, how long you been working here?"

"Five months now."

"Five?" His cup made a small 'clink' sound as it was placed on the side and the leather squeaked as he stood, walking over to her. "Well, that's a long time to go without some…." He leant on the desk. "_Incentive_."

Rin swallowed and kept her eyes away. "I don't do that sir."

"Oh?" He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't you? We'll see about that."

Pulling her arm free, Miss Grazia stood and stepped away as he walked around the desk. "Sir, I… I don't…"

He pinned her down with his arms, blocking all escape. "Don't what?"

"I don't…"

The doctor smiled then reached over, holding her shoulder before his hand ran down her chest. Quickly, Rin lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. "Get off me!"

He stared at her then lifted his own hand, the back of his hand across her cheek with a cold connection, gripping her shoulders to throw her to the floor, the woman screaming as she toppled on her heels. Before she had chance to get up, he knelt over her, smiling coldly. "Come now, you're not playing fair."

Rin sobbed and kicked but he had her down, trapped. Just as he began lifting her skirt, she heard the lift arrive and, in less than three seconds, the man was removed with a painful yelp and she was freed.

She panted and sat up, looking as the doctor slumped by the wall, her temporary boss stood not far from him, arm still out reached from where he'd flung the human. Her eyes moved to the man as he staggered to his feet, holding his shoulder in pain. "What the…"

Sesshomaru lowered his head and narrowed his eyes on the man. "Rin, are you hurt?"

"N… no, I'm… I'm fine."

The demon growled deep and dark, directing it at the human. "Rin, go and get my coffee, I'll deal with this."

"Sir…"

"Go."

She swallowed, scrambled to her feet, grabbed her bag and ran off, leaving the man alone with the extremely pissed off demon. Knowing he wanted time, she dragged her feet to the coffee shop, queued and got his order. She even ordered one for herself, since she was shaking from the experience.

Pure habit made her hurry to get back, taking the lift up and into the office. She scanned the waiting room as she entered. The doctor was gone and nothing looked out of place so she decanted his drink from the paper cup to the mug and took it in.

He was sat at his desk, typing. He looked up at her as she closed the door then stood, walking over and taking the mug from her grip. "Thank you Rin."

She nodded and tried to smile but she couldn't. She lowered her eyes as she felt them blur. Her knees shook and her hands closed into fists.

"Rin?"

He called her name and she just collapsed, sobbing into her hands as her knees gave way, dropping her to the floor. "I… I… I… he… but… I… you… then… I…"

"Easy Rin." His hand touched her shoulder and she choked back a sob. His other hand touched her cheek and she calmed again. She was near distort and the demon had no idea what to do. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his and tried to ease her mind with his gaze. "You're safe."

She nodded a few times then wiped her eyes on her hand, pulling a tissue from her pocket to finish the job. "I… I'm… sorry. I… I don't know… what happened." She wobbled to her feet and smoothed her skirt down when she noticed his hand tighten on her.

The demon's eyes met hers and she smiled, stepping over and pushing her head into his shoulder as his hand slid around her back and hugged her tight. His steady heart beat soon settled hers and his breathing cooled her down. She held on a little to his shirt but tried not to crease it, she knew he had meetings today and he always wanted to look his best.

He had both arms wrapped around her and holding tight, his head dropped to rest on her shoulder, his fingers messing with her hair, pulling the band out so it tumbled around her shoulders. She shifted but not uncomfortably, just keeping close. She could have remained like that; listening to his heart and breathing, his hands holding her shoulder and neck.

But the phone rang outside and she jumped backwards. "Ah!" Without another word, she sprinted outside grabbing the phone just before it went to the 'out of office' recording.

**Like the story? Don't just say it! Help me hit 100! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru tried not to think as he lay on his back in bed, trying to drift off into sleep but his mind was tossing over a meeting he'd had that day, with a company wishing to provide his with materials. He lay there and thought. The figures just weren't adding up, they seemed too good to be true. Which, in his experience, normally meant they were. He nodded and rolled over in the sheets, coming to his conclusion. Tomorrow he'd call the company up and tell them he wasn't interested in their business.

Finally he closed his eyes and collapsed back onto the pillow, mind at rest.

_Ding dong, ding dong. _

_Knock, knock, knock._

His eyes opened sharply and he sat up. "What the…"

_Ding dong, ding dong. _

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

He growled and looked at the wall to a clock. It was just past midnight. Why the _fuck_ was someone at his door! He pulled on a sweatshirt as he stormed out the bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door, preparing to give whoever had disturbed him a bollocking they wouldn't soon forget.

"Do you know what time it is!" he roared as the door swung open. His eyes were tight and his fangs glared but as his senses took in the sight before him, he fell flat. "Rin?"

She was on his door step, tears down her face, her hair a mess, half done up and half down, her tights were laddered and her knee was bleeding as was her cheek from a shallow cut. Her skirt was covered in dust and her wrists raw from something. She looked at him and shivered, the night air biting at her. "I… I didn't know where else to go." She whispered, looking away.

The demon blinked once then stepped to the side. "Come on in."

She nodded her thanks then stepped inside, waiting as the demon closed the door and turned on a light, leading her to a downstairs lounge and nodding to a sofa. She sat as he went to a low table, pouring a drink from a bottle and handed it to her. "Here, drink this. Down in one."

Gulping it down in one shot, Rin wiped her mouth. "Thank you my lord."

"Now…" he sat beside her with a similar drink. "What happened?"

Her eyes fixed on the glass as her finger traced the delicate pattern cut into it. "My stepfather."

"Is he the one who gave you the black eye?"

Rin nodded, putting the glass down but remained hunched, away from him. "When my mother was… dying… she made me promise to stay with him, to look after him. He can't do anything for himself at the best of times but… when she died he went into a serious depression. He lost his job soon after and turned to alcohol."

Sesshomaru nodded. That would explain the pale smell around her when she arrived in the mornings and the stronger one on her right now. "What happened tonight?"

"I arrived home late. I'd gone to the shops and told him so but he said I'd been out with a bloke. He claimed that I was thinking of leaving him, even when my own mother made me swear I wouldn't." she shook her head and let out a sob. "Then he… he hit me. Slapped me… then I fell to the floor. I must have fallen on something sharp but… but then he started kicking me."

"And you _let_ him?" He thought back to the time when she'd been drugged, how she kicked out. And that time in the office only a few weeks ago when she'd done everything to get away from that man. Even when Naraku had her cornered, she'd never just _given in_.

But she nodded. "What else could I do? I swore to look after him. I can't hurt him." She swallowed and shook her head, pulling at her hair. "But I did tonight. I was on the floor, just waiting for it to stop when… he grabbed some rope or something and… and tied my hands together." She shook slightly and rubbed her arms. "I… I didn't know what to do! I was scared… I was scared he was… he was going to try and kill me. So… so I lashed out. I got him, I don't know where but I managed to kick him and… and he screamed at me but I was already half way out the door. I ran down the street and there was a taxi there… he was kind enough to untie me and bring me here."

"You should have gone to the police.

"I can't. He's the only family I have."

The demon fought back a growl. "Some family." He muttered.

"My lord?"

"Nothing." He stood and picked up her glass, refilling it and handing it to her. "Here."

"Not trying to get me drunk are you?" She smiled and swallowed the drink.

"No…" he waited until she'd finished. "Just knock you out."

Her eyes lifted to him. "What?" the glass almost fell from her grip but the lord had hold of it before it hit the floor. She grabbed her head. "What… what have you given me?"

"A mild sleeping draught."

"Why do you… have a sleeping draught in your… bar?"

"To a demon lord it's as effective as alcohol."

"Oh. And… and why?"

"So you can get some sleep."

Rin nodded sluggishly. "Makes… makes sense." She rolled backwards onto the sofa but the demon knelt next to her, holding her cheeks, making her look at him.

"Rin, tell me, where exactly do you live?"

"Nine… nine Elm… Elm Street."

He nodded once then laid her back, lifting her legs so she was on her side on the sofa, putting a pillow under her head before leaving to find a blanket, draping it over her.

Once content she was comfortable, he went back to his room and got dressed in his gym clothes, left the house silently and climbing into his car.

It was only a half hour drive across town to Elm Street and he pulled to a stop by number nine. It looked like a decent home but the garden was littered with empty bottles of various alcoholic beverages, ranging from fine wines to cheap beers. Among the litter he even spotted a bottle he'd given Rin a few weeks ago as thanks for her help in a particularly nasty week. She'd worked longer hours and shorter breaks that week but never moaned a word. He'd just wanted to thank her in his own silent way.

It made his blood boil to know his gift had probably been taken and consumed without thought by some drunk.

He knocked on the door loudly.

"Wha? Wha? Come back have you ya little tramp?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head as the door was opened. The man was just what he expected. Balding, fat and reeking of beer, dressed in stained, stinking sweat pant and a vest top. He looked over the demon and frowned. "What the fuck do ya want?"

"I'm here about Rin." He explained while pushing past. His delicate senses recoiled. The house stank of alcohol and rubbish. It was easy to see that Rin did her best, the rubbish in neat piles and attempts of order were here and there but this… human was clearly not one for hygiene.

The idiot even scratched his ass while waddling into the lounge, picking up a beer can and opening it. "Well, if ya see the little slut, tell her she'd better be ready for a whipping." He sat on a large rotting arm chair and rubbed the inside of his right leg. "She did a real number on my leg the little bitch."

"Rin will not be coming anywhere near you again."

The man moved his eyes from his leg to the demon. "Wa?"

"You heard me. And if I even get a whiff of your stink near her, I will not hold back in ripping your head off and throwing it into the ocean. Do I make myself clear?"

The man jumped to his feet with as much grace as a walrus on a beach. "You threatening me?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

With a deep swallow, the drunk stared at him. But then smiled and turned his back to Sesshomaru. "Ba, you can't stop her coming back, beast. And she _will_ come back. Her old bitch of a mother told her to stay and look after me." He took a long swig of his drink then gasped with relief. "That slut will come home. And when she does… I'll make her pay." He chuckled and began to drink again.

Sesshomaru growled but the drunk didn't notice or pay attention to it. His beast grew and his hand dripped poison to the floor, dissolving the fabric of the carpet. With a quick snap of his hand, the whip lashed out into the air, snapping on the can and throwing it to the floor. Rin's stepfather clutched his hand where he'd been caught and stared in horror at the demon in his house.

The beast glared coldly, warning the human. "You will not speak to, see, or go near Rin ever again. Understood?"

Nodding, the drunk collapsed back into his chair as the demon turned and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru slowly went up the stairs, following the smell he knew and finding Rin's room. It relived him to get away from the smell of alcohol in that room as he found a suitcase and began to pack for her. As he rummaged in one draw, he came across a picture of a young teen in a school uniform with an older, beautiful woman, laughing to the camera as the elder held the teen. Sesshomaru looked at the photo for a while. The older woman looked so much like Rin, it had to be her deceased mother.

He stared at the picture then stroked the frame. If that's what Rin would look like in a few years…

He shook his head away and placed the picture in the suitcase, finishing his task then leaving but not before giving the drunk one last stare.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND A BIG SQURIT OF CREAM; REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin kept her eyes lowered as she stepped to the side. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glanced at her as he stood on the other side of the corridor. "Rin."

"You… you can go first sir."

"No, you can."

"I insist my lord."

"Ladies first."

Rin trembled a little as conversation went silent. Her bare toes raked the carpet and she tried to stop her knees from giving way. She bit her lip and swallowed, darting forward and almost slamming the door with a quick 'Thank you'.

Other side of the bathroom door, Sesshomaru sighed and turned back to his room. Living with another being was a whole new experience to him. Living with a human was difficult but a female human… made it _extremely_ complicated. But he was adapting.

And in a way, it was useful.

If he had problem with work that he needed Rin to help with, she was normally sat across from him in the lounge with a book. If he needed to get something she'd almost jump at the opportunity to go out. If he wanted some coffee, he hardly had to get up before Rin had one in his hand.

He kept telling her she was off work but she said it was habit and didn't mind.

Ok, he had to remember his spare room was no longer spare and he had to keep his washing away from hers and she tended to tidy things away when he was still using them but again, he was adapting. He was a demon lord, he'd adapt.

Rin on the other hand was struggling just to be in the same room as him. He was her sort-of-boss! His demeanour was completely different here. He was almost lazy in the way he sat in his chair, slumped across it with a foot on the coffee table, his long hair trailing over his shoulder without a care or a moment of attention.

She'd never imagined he would walk around in a tracksuit out of work or sleep in just his underpants. She blushed at just the thought of that morning when he'd slumped into the kitchen and she'd been cooking and caught a glimpse of that demonic form. The worst of it was he hadn't been at all shy about it yet she'd turned her back on him and stammered her apology before leaving, hand over her eyes.

But as strange as it was to live with her boss, let alone a male demon lord, Rin was happy. She had a roof over her head, food and drink when she wanted it, her own room with double bed and warm sheets and no longer fearing for her life.

The demon didn't even ask for rent in return.

All he asked was that she gave him privacy in his study and bedroom and in return he wouldn't enter her room.

But twice he'd done this yet both times were understandable. The first was not a week after she started living with him and she'd been having a nightmare. He'd woken her and calmed her down before leaving.

The second was an accident.

It was late autumn and the air was thick and humid, sticky and uncomfortable night or day. With just a cover sheet on her bed, Rin tossed and turned, trying to get in a comfortable position but she couldn't. The edge of sleep was just in her reach when something around her body changed and she woke up, alert.

The sheet around her lifted then fell and the bed leant to the right. Pushing herself up, she turned, looking over the bed. Lying on his back, arm above his head on the pillow, fast asleep with a boyish face was her housemate/boss, Lord Sesshomaru.

Her eyes were wide as she looked over him. The sheet covered most of him but she could tell he was shirtless and his hair was running like water over the side of the bed from where he'd climbed in. His breathing was so light and steady that he was clearly in a deep sleep but he did look uncomfortable.

_The humidity._ Rin reasoned. _Must affect demons as much as humans. _She bit her lip then looked down at him, leaning a little closer. "M… my lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered, looking over for any sign of movement but he didn't move so she gently touched his shoulder. "My lord? Can you Ahhh!" She screamed a little as his arm wrapped around her back, his leg locked around hers and he crushed her into the pillows. "My lord! Lord Sesshomaru wake up!"

He sighed into her neck but didn't stir.

However that sigh made Rin fall silent and stop wiggling to be free. He had her head right under his chin, hands holding tight and his leg draped around hers. A blush rose to her face and she felt the heat on her ears. "Lord… Sesshomaru?"

He didn't move this time so Rin looked at his pale skin, closing her eyes as she did. "Goodnight my lord."

The demon sighed again but Rin tried her best to settle into sleep. Eventually she found it and drifted off. Sesshomaru was still all night, hardly a movement out of him other than the odd sigh or a twitch of his foot.

Beside the bed, a small red clock glowed with the time.

.

.

08:29

.

.

.

.

08:30

The alarm burst into an ear splitting screech, demanding the attention of any around. Slamming his hand down on the annoyance, Lord Sesshomaru yawned once and sat up. "Ahhh… oh…"

"Good morning my lord."

He looked down at the sleepy voice and frowned at her. "Rin… what are you doing in my bed?"

Her eyes were barely conscious but they soon slipped from his sight as she stretched on her front and pulled a pillow to her face. "With all respect… this is _my_ bed."

"What?" He looked over the bed sheets and then the room, stiffening as he did. "Hmmm."

"You just… came in last night… lay down and… fell… a…sleep." She yawned and curled up a little.

"I can explain Rin."

"Humm…"

"When it's hot like last night… I often come in here as its cooler. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Hummmm."

He looked at her, curled up in a ball with the sheet over her, the dark blue of her nightdress visible through the pale white of the sheet. His demon eyes could see everything past the thin fabric, her feet as they ticked each other, her legs as they lay on the mattress, her dress as it came only half way up her thigh… he stopped his gawking there and skipped to her face as she slept. He sighed and leant over her ear. "I'll go put the coffee on, you have a lie in. My way of apologising."

"Hummm… thanks."

He moved back then looked over at her with a mischievous and unfitting glint in his eyes. He leant over her ear again, a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. "I should apologise as well… in hot weather, I sleep as my kind are born."

She blushed, eyes snapping opened and shifting to look up at him. "You mean…"

He nodded, face stone like. "Completely naked. Want to see?" He moved a little but she squeaked and pulled the cover over her head.

"GO AND GET DRESSED!"

Holding in a chuckle at her embarrassment, he patted her shoulder once and moved to stand up, grinning as he heard Rin carefully pull the cover down for a peak.

~#~

Before he even arrived at the house, he could tell something was new. The bright pink ford on the road stood out in street of silver or black high rise cars on drive ways. Pulling in, the demon frowned and wondered what was going on. It was Rin's day off and he knew she was planning on meeting her blood sister. Could that ghastly car be the sister's? Elizabeth?

Stepping out and over to the door, the demon blinked. He was so use to natural smells that the perfume shocked him a little. There was definitely another female here. Curious, he unlocked the door and called out his arrival. Rin appeared at the lounge door in dark jeans and a green shirt, a slight blush on her face and embarrassment coming from her. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back early."

Fighting the urge to check his watch, the demon twitched a shoulder a little. "Maybe."

Rin looked into the other room and bit her lip. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'd… I'd like you to meet my blood sister, Lizzy. Lizzy, this is Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon walked into the lounge and noticed the source of the unwelcome smell. Lizzy had bright green eyes and dressed in jeans and a shirt like Rin, while her hair was an unnaturally bright colour. She held out a well tendered hand and shook his. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's an honour to finally meet you."

"Elizabeth, I've heard so much about you."

She flapped her hand at him dismissively. "Oh call me Lizzy, everyone does." She grinned and turned her head to the side. "Rin's told me a lot about you too. Hardly stops talking about you."

"Lizzy!" Rin hissed from behind him.

The demon raised an eye brow and wondered what the short woman had told of him. "Well, Lizzy… Rin tells me you are expecting soon. Congratulations."

The woman frowned and put a hand on her stomach. "I… I barely told Rin that five minutes ago. How… how did you know?"

The demon lowered his head and eyes. "My apologies, I was only trying to make conversation."

"Oh I don't mind but… how did you know?"

"I am a demon, Lizzy. My senses are far greater than a human's. I can smell the change of hormones around you."

For some reason, Rin blushed but Lizzy grinned. "Can you tell me what it is?"

The demon shook his head slightly. "You are not far enough yet."

"Oh… When could you tell?"

"Two months I'd guess."

The woman laughed and pointed at him. "Book the date!"

"Lizzy!"

Sesshomaru, guessing he'd been roped into conversation, moved to sit down, prompting the women to do the same. "Your first child?"

"Yes." Lizzy said, rubbing her belly. "I'm hoping for a little girl."

"How is your partner with it?"

"Oh, he's great. Panicked a little when I told him."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, that's Rodger."

"Indeed. He's sweet but has no idea how to handle a delicate situation."

The other woman looked to the demon beside her. "Hence why he's a lawyer."

"Humm."

From jobs, the conversation moved to their youths, Sesshomaru talking about his, which did surprise Rin. He was so closed about his past yet he was opening up to her blood sister. Then again, Lizzy could get blood from a stone.

After a few hours of talking, Sesshomaru offered to go and get some dinner for the three, inviting Lizzy to stay with them and she agreed. He stood and walked towards the main door, leaving the lounge. Almost as soon as he was out the room, the red head turned to Rin with a bright smile. "Well he's a…"

"Shush." Rin hissed, a finger to her lip.

"But…"

"Shush!"

Her ears strained to listen. The demon in the corridor listened to their silence before opening the front door and closing it again with a slam.

Inside, Rin lowered her finger. "Lizzy, you have to remember he's a _demon lord. _He said himself. His senses are much stronger than ours. He can hear anything said in this house." She dropped her head and picked up her drink. "I've learnt not to mutter around him."

Lizzy grinned. "But he sure is handsome. I mean, those eyes and that _hair!_"

Rin grinned back. "You're a happily married woman, Lizzy."

"I was talking for _you_."

Blushing, Rin lowered her head away. "What? Me?" She chuckled. "Oh come on."

Lizzy pointed a finger at the woman. "I saw the way you looked at him. That twinkle… the blush… seriously, you never could be subtle."

Putting her drink down, Rin put her head in both hands. "Oh Lizzy… you can see me like glass."

"Always could. Now… tell me everything?"

"There isn't much to tell. He's… well… he's my boss, which makes it quite uncomfortable…"

"Go on…"

"But he gave me a place to stay and… well…" She looked up, trying to smile. "He protects me. No one has ever protected me before."

The woman sat back a little. "_I_ protect you. I protect you from lots of things. And your mom."

"Well… no _man_ has ever protected me before."

"That's good isn't it?"

Rin shrugged, head in hands. "I don't know. I mean… he's a demon… and he's so… difficult."

"Difficult?"

"Hard to read. Secretive. I mean, today, that was the first time I've heard him talk about his past. I see him every day… I even sleep in his house. But… well… I know nothing about him. And I have to keep reminding myself…" She sat back and looked at the ceiling. "I'm only on loan to him. Sometime after the new year… this contract will be finished and Naraku will want me back."

Swiftly, Lizzy crossed the room and sat beside her. "You could quit. Go work for him permanently."

"Sesshomaru and Naraku are business partners and you know how Naraku is about me. He's obsessed. He won't let me go and if I leave, he'd probably destroy Sesshomaru's business for it. Remember that guy at the Christmas party?"

Lizzy's face went pale as she looked down. "Yeah… poor guy."

"I would hate to see what Naraku did to Sesshomaru if I wanted to stay with him." She dropped her head to her blood sister's shoulder. "Lizzy… is it… wrong that I want to stay? I… I want to stay with Sesshomaru."

The woman wrapped her arm around her. "No Rin, it's not wrong."

Suddenly Rin let out a sob and grabbed hold of her, burying herself in the sister's clothes. "I'm happy here Lizzy. For the first time since mom died… I'm happy. I'm happy here and want to stay here. But… but I know I can't. I know one day I'll be dragged from this… this _light_ back to the darkness and… and I don't want it."

Lizzy rubbed her shoulder and held her tight. "Oh it's ok Rin. Everything will be alright. Look, you have a good cry and get yourself sorted before he comes back, alright?"

Rin nodded and held out tight, allowing herself to cry.

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Sesshomaru took a deep silent breath, lowering his head then slowly opening the front door, keeping it silent as he slid out, leaving it open behind himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rin, can you come in here please?"

Rin soon entered the office and nodded. "My Lord."

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked away from the computer. "Do I have any other meetings today?"

"No sir."

"Anything I have to do?"

"You have a dinner appointment with Mr Elliot at Et tu Brassiere."

He sighed and looked at her. "I just had an email from Elliot. He can't make dinner."

"I see. I'll call the restaurant, cancel the reservation."

"No…" he widened his eyes slightly. "Would you like to take his place?"

Rin blinked several times. "Sir?"

"Well? Would you like to eat with me?"

"I… I doubt I'd be much help in matters of business."

The demon looked down at his computer. "Rin, I mean as yourself, off duty, as my guest." He looked over and shrugged slightly. "Well?"

"I… I'd be delighted."

"Well then, since we have no more visitors today, why don't you go home and get changed. I've still a few things to clean up here so I'll meet you there. The reservations for seven, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you then."

Rin blinked before turning away, leaving the office and shutting up her computer and putting the phone to automatic answer machine then checked with the demon lord once more. "Are… are you sure about this my lord?"

"Yes Rin. I'll see you at seven."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

The demon looked at her as she left then moved back to the computer.

_I am very appreciative of you agreeing to postpone our meeting Mark, especially on such the short notice. Thank you once again and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Sesshomaru._

He grinned to the computer, he sent the email and stood, shutting his computer down and heading to his side room to see to himself and change suits. Half five he headed off home, pulling into the drive and unlocking the door. "Rin? Are you ready?"

"C… coming."

She walked slowly down stairs and he blinked, stiffening. Rin was wearing a dark red simple dress that just hung off her frame and off her shoulders with a white ribbon around the neck, a bow in the middle that hung between her breasts. Her hair was hanging over one shoulder and she was wearing just a touch of makeup on her cheek and lips, making them glisten slightly. She touched her lips and looked away. "You… you don't mind do you?"

He looked over her slowly. With patterned tights on and flat shoes, she looked more childish than he'd ever seen her. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do, repulse him as a child or interest him as a young woman.

"I don't. It would be unsuitable for you to go to a restaurant without some makeup on. But thank you for not putting perfume on."

She nodded and walked over to him. "Shall we?"

"Yes." He held out his hand to her and she took it after a moment, allowing him to lead her to the car and into the passenger seat. Rin shifted uncomfortably, pulling at her skirt as it pulled up while she sat. The demon eyed her legs and caught a glimpse that the tights were actually stockings. He shifted his eyes to her but she was blushing at her knees, trying to hold the skirt in place. Soon he was forced to concentrate on the road as they headed across town. Once there, he helped her out and lead her into the restaurant, taking their reserved seats and making orders for drinks and looking over the menus. They talked a little, small talk at best, nothing imposing and personal.

Finally the demon sighed over his meal. "Rin…"

"Yes my lord?"

He frowned at her. "For one, we're out in public and you are my guest, stop calling me 'lord'. You can just use 'Sesshomaru' when it's just us. And that means at the house as well."

"Oh." She put her cutlery down and lowered her head away from him.

"And the other thing… Rin… is… well… I want to ask you something."

Rin kept silent, head lowered as she picked at her food but not eating anything.

The demon tried to judge her feelings but with so many people around him, it was difficult to narrow her down enough. Embarrassment was clear but there was something under it… he couldn't tell what. He took a small breath and looked at her. "Will you stay with me?"

She looked up suddenly. "Sir?"

"Stay, with me. Will you? Will you stay with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to stay as my assistant. I want you to remain in my employment… and as my house mate. I want you to stay with me."

She blinked and moved back a little. "You… you want me to stay?"

"Yes. If you want to stay with me, then I will contact Naraku first thing in the morning and tell him I want to take your contract over."

The woman blinked and dropped her eyes from his sight. "I can't. Naraku won't let me go."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Yes but…"

"Then its settled." He looked back at his meal. "I'll contact him tomorrow."

Rin flinched as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Sesshomaru, please, don't. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? How can it be dangerous? It's just business."

"When it concerns me, it's not business to Naraku." She leant back, letting her hand fall from his and lowered her head. "Four years ago, at a Christmas party, I got a little too drunk and one of the accountants caught me under the mistletoe. It was only a joke and a quick kiss but… Naraku had the man's house burnt down and had him ran over by a truck. He was in hospital for five months, he was so badly hurt." She looked up at the demon. "And that was just a joke of a kiss. Imagine what he'd do if you tried to take me away from him."

"I'll deal with him. Naraku and I are partners. Besides, you are free to leave."

"Sesshomaru, it's never that simple with Naraku."

He frowned and reached over, holding her hand tight. "Rin, tell me, yes or no… are you happy with me?"

She looked back. His face was stone still as always, his mind impassable, his barriers high around his heart but Rin could feel them sneaking to allow her entrance. "Yes." She answered honestly. "Very."

"Then stay."

She smiled and held his hand but said nothing. His grip was warm and he kept a careful hold, keeping his talons from her skin. She held it for a while but then a waiter came over to remove their main plates so she had to pull away. Once the table was clear, she excused herself and went to the bathroom, returning to find the table had gone from the two sitting face to face, to them being at right angles to each other, Sesshomaru sipping at his drink like nothing had changed.

Rin smiled, sitting beside him and continuing with her drink. As dessert arrived, he pushed himself up in his seat, his right hand consciously resting gently under the table on her leg, making her shift and blush but she continued with her meal in silence, her left reaching under to gently touch his. They didn't stay for coffees, walking out hand in hand and climbing into the car without a single word.

All the way back was a simple comfortable silence, their eyes meeting now and then as they looked at each other. And almost as a sign of Rin's comfort, she wasn't bothered about her skirt anymore.

It made her blush when his eyes dropped but her gut rolled and she felt hot. She could only imagine what her scent was doing to his nose. One thing was for sure, he was in a hurry to get home.

They arrived and he allowed her in first. She entered and stood on the bottom step of the staircase, equalling their height slightly. "Well… thank you for a… a pleasant evening Sesshomaru."

He kept his eyes on her, pale and silent.

She bit her lip a little then looked down. "I… I'll go get ready for bed. Long day tomorrow."

He kept silent and still as she walked upstairs until she was out of sight when he went to the lounge and poured himself a drink, gulping it quickly.

With a second drink, he waited half an hour then went upstairs. Rin was still in the bathroom but he went to his room, stripping down and waiting for her to go to bed.

He heard the bathroom door opened and just as he stood to follow her in, she appeared at his door in her night dress. She looked around the dark room a little then looked at him, a sheepish simple smile on her lips. "It… it's kinda hot in here tonight." She looked at her feet. "You'll probably come in the other room again, won't you?"

Realising her meaning, the demon nodded. "Probably."

"Well… you might as well come in now. Save waking me later. If you want to, that is."

"I would, Rin."

"Well then… I'll… go… you can… use the bathroom now."

"Thank you." He stood and went to the restroom, seeing to himself as quickly as he dared before heading into her room. She was sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him. He coughed a little and she looked up, her face a little shocked but then she looked away having forgotten he was shirtless. He sat on the other side of the bed and slipped in, lying on his back and listening as Rin climbed in as well, turning off the light.

She swallowed as she lay on her side, back still to him. "Well… good night… Lord Sesshomaru."

As she pulled the sheet close to herself, the sheet moved on its own and two arms wrapped it and themselves around her, a nose burying its self in her neck, while the forehead pushed her head uncomfortably to the side. The hands held her own, pulling them to her chest, locked tight in their grip. She was finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden and her heart soared.

It all stopped at the next words.

"Good night, my Rin."

She wanted to get away from him for that. But no.

She smiled and closed her eyes, holding his hands tight to her lips. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

**100 Reviews yet? No? Then add yours!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzy blinked as she approached the park bench. "Rin? Dear you look terrible."

"Hey Lizzy. And yeah, I know. Haven't been sleeping well."

"It shows." The heavily pregnant woman slowly eased herself down, rubbing the large mass before her. "Ohh. Now then, tell me what's going on?" She looked at the other woman, judging her. "Trouble with Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded. "Things have… taken a turn."

"For the better or worse?"

"I don't know but they have definitely changed."

"How so?"

Sighing, Rin ran a hand back in her hair. "Well, a few weeks ago he… he asked me to join him for dinner and… it was a lovely evening. Alright, a bit uncomfortable but… the silence was soothing. It's nice being with a man who's quiet and not rambling all the time."

"Soooo?"

"So then we go home and… and I kinda… I sort of… _hinted_… that he could sleep in my bed with me."

Lizzy lit up with a smile. "And he did?"

"He smuggled up right behind me, holding my hands and wrapping his arms around me." She chuckled a little as she blushed. "I felt like a doll in his arms."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"It was nice."

"So then what?"

Rin shifted her eyes. "Nothing perverted if that's what you're thinking." The way her face dropped, it was clear that's what Lizzy_ had_ been thinking. Laughing, Rin leant back but then her face fell. "Well… there was something."

"Oh?"

"He must have turned my alarm off because I was woken up by my phone, ringing on the side." she rolled her shoulder a little. "You know me; when I wake up, I'm not with it."

"I'll say."

"Well, I rolled over and reached out to get it… but when I did… I pushed Sesshomaru onto his back and… he was _right_ under me, I was practically _leaning_ on him." She widened her eyes and looked across the park. "I mean really… leaning on him. Pressed right up to him. In my night dress as well!"

"Soooo…." The grinning sister asked. "What did you do?"

"I… I apologised and went for my phone."

"Oh Rin!"

"Oh it gets weirder."

"Really?"

Rin nodded. "I just had my hand on my phone and I was just about to answer it when…"

"When?"

She swallowed, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, he said 'leave it'."

"And you said…"

"It's the Higurashi's."

Lizzy rolled her hand, trying to wind the conversation on. "And he said…"

"He said… an extra reason to leave it."

"Ohhh! Then what?"

"I… I put the phone down and let it ring out." Rin hunched in on herself, her face blushing deeper by the second. "And I looked at him. I mean, I was still leaning on him. And… and I looked into those eyes."

"Oh I would have loved to do that."

"Well he just stared back at me."

"Then?"

Rin swallowed. "I tried to move away. I was going to get up, forget the whole thing."

"Oh you…"

"He stopped me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He grabbed my arm… held it tight… leant up and… ever so quickly… I mean so fast I hardly felt it."

Lizzy covered her mouth as it dropped. "He _kissed_ you."

"Right on the lips."

"Oh. My. GOD!" She grabbed her friend's hand. "Oh Rin I am so happy for you!"

"But what he said got me confused."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'don't deny me a second time'."

"Don't deny? Deny him what?"

"I have no idea but I just couldn't help myself. I… well I…."

Lizzy grinned. "You kissed him back?"

"Several times. It was…" she let out a long deep breath. "Amazing."

"Oh Rin."

"Went on for quite a few minutes. He kissed me and I kissed him. I don't think I've ever been so passionate with a man before."

"Oh Riiinnnn!" Lizzy squealed. "Oh Rin you little minx! What was he like? Was it good?"

"Stop being a pervert. I told you, nothing happened."

"He kissed you! And you kissed him back! You are not telling me that _nothing_ happened."

"Nothing happened. We kissed for a few minutes then… he just went still, holding me to his chest and lying there, still as stone. Then I… well… I needed the bathroom so I got up."

"And how's it been since then?"

"Terrible!" Rin rubbed the bags under her eyes. "He's hardly said a word to me since then and he often just… looks at the floor when I'm around. I… I really don't understand it!"

For a moment Lizzy just stared at her stomach then blinked. "Oh."

Quickly Rin put her hand on the bump. "Kicking?"

"Yes but it made me remember something."

"What?"

"I think we need to go shopping."

"Don't have time. I'm on my lunch break."

"The book shop over the road should have it." She rocked forwards slowly. "Oh, help me up will you? Princess here is heavy!"

Rin laughed and helped her up to her feet, walking arm in arm down to the book shop where Lizzy led her towards the back of the shop and looked up and down the covers.

"Now, let's see. It has a green cover and blue writing on the… AH! There it is! Rin, be a dear."

Rin looked where she was pointing. The green book on the second from bottom row, the cover pointing out with several copies around it, about as large as an A4 piece of paper, landscaped and bound at the side. She picked one up and recited the title.

.

_A helpful guide to Demons for Humans._

.

Rin frowned at it then looked at her sister. "He's not a _pet_."

"I know that. But it's not about pets." She opened the book on a random page. The book was filled with diagrams and paragraphs of writing. Lizzy pointed to one paragraph. "Look, these tell you all about the different things demons do and what they mean. It's split into several chapters depending on the type of demon. It goes from the cute little mini demons, to the medium beast ones, to the human like ones and then…" She turned the pages in one go, using a small tab on the side.

The page it turned to was a cover page, blank but the gold fluid writing naming the chapter.

.

**_Demon Nobility._**

.

Rin turned the page to the introduction.

_._

_Out of all the demons in the world, none are more isolated or mysterious than the Demon Nobility, also known as the Demon Lords and Ladies. They are the royalty of their own kind, highly feared and worshiped by human kind and are not to be underestimated. _

_Long ago, there were several hundred of the Demon Nobility spreading their control over the world. However, as time has changed, many could not survive the transition of power, meaning that only a handful are still alive today._

_They are powerful, elegant, devoted and secluded but can also be arrogant to the point of ignorance. They tend to think very little of humans, still holding to their ancient belief that humans are beneath them, yet it has been known on several occasions that a human has gotten close to those of Demon Nobility. _

_Those humans who can gain a Demon Lord or Lady's trust will often find a near unbreakable bond has been created. _

_._

Rin blinked at the end of the introduction and turned the page. "So, this book is all about… demons lives?"

"Yeah, but it tells you about the demon's habits and how they work. It's not just a book about… history and a few titbits of information on how to look after them and such. I mean, don't let the style fool you, it's really well written and took years of research. Look, I'll show you." Lizzy took the book from Rin's hand and turned the page, scanning the Demon Nobility pages. "Ah, here it is." She looked up, a finger on one of the chapters. "Rin, when you got home from that dinner… did Sesshomaru go quite for a while? Possibly when you were eye level?"

"Umm… yeah… I was on the stairs so I guess we were eye level. Why?"

Lizzy turned the book around, showing Rin the page, pointing to a small diagram in the corner. "_In Noble Demon society; a male may not begin any sign of affection if the female is higher than him. In cases of this type, it is of the female's choice." _She narrated, tapping the diagram showing a shapeless female standing on a block so her head was above the male.

Rin leant back and looked at the paragraph, reading it. "Oh. You mean… when I was on the step… because I was taller…"

"He was expecting you to kiss him. And you turned away, _denying_ him. See, it's a good book."

Taking the book back, Rin scanned the rest of the page. "It sure is." She looked up slowly, closing the book. "Quick question, how did you know about it?"

"Oh…" The pregnant woman rubbed the back of her head. "I dabbled for a while in college."

"You never told me."

"It was before I met you."

Rin chuckled then went to the till, purchased the book and said goodbye to her sister, heading back to the office with the book hidden neatly in a bag. The office was pretty quiet so she started to read it under the desk, even if it was unprofessional.

.

_Due to their withdrawn personalities, Demon Nobility do not voice or act on any desires that they may have. Instead they expect those around them to anticipate their demands and act without direction. The few times they do give hints to their mind, is when they are with those of the opposite gender, often giving subtle instructions or silently asking things of them. It is of the other to understand these movements and act on them if they so wish._

_When with a member of the Demon Nobility it is often a wise idea to keep in mind the saying; 'Actions speak louder than words'. _

_._

Rin blinked and snapped the book shut, picking up the phone as it rang. "Yes my lord?"

"Come in here Miss Grazia."

She put the phone down and let the book fall to her seat before walking into the other office. Sesshomaru was on the sofa, reading some files. He didn't look at her. "Have you finished making the changes in that report I gave you?"

"Sorry but I've still got a few pages to go."

He blinked at that and moved his eyes to her, looking at her for the first time in over two weeks. It warmed her to see those eyes again, directed at her. He slowly blinked and looked away. "I see. Well, get back to it. I want it done by the end of the day."

"Of course." She was about to leave when she bit her lip. "My lord?"

"What is it?"

She held her breath and walked over to him, standing over him. He looked up at her, keeping her eyes in his.

He blinked. "What is it?"

Slowly she leant towards him, leaning on the sofa to keep herself propped up and gently kissed his lips. "I'm glad you're talking to me again."

He was just a fraction away from her but he kept stone still. Finally he hummed.

Rin kept her eyes closed but dropped her head so her forehead connected to his. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Know?"

"About standing over you."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, a hand gently touching the side of her neck. "How do you know now?"

"Lizzy gave me a heads up. She's had experience with demons before." Her eyes cracked open as she leant forward slightly and kissed him again, a short peck if nothing else. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

He shook his head a fraction. "I should have known you weren't aware of demon customs." His grip pulled her forward a little so she was kissing him again then leant away. They looked at each other, the softness in both pairs of eyes warming them. The demon huffed eventually. "It was a misunderstanding on both our accounts."

"I agree."

"Shall we agree to forget these two weeks? I apologise for ignoring you. Regardless of my instincts… I was beginning to think you didn't want me."

Rin opened her eyes again slowly and put her hand on his neck as he held hers, staring into his eyes. She couldn't think of words so went to demon theory;_ Actions speak louder than words_. She kissed his lips four times in slow possession and moved her hand to his chin, keeping him still and sighed on leaning back.

The beast before her sighed as well and stroked the back of her neck. "Rin, as much as I would like to stay like this all day, you and I have work to do."

She nodded, standing up away from him and smiling warmly. "Yes my lord." Before she got a step, she stopped, looking back at him as he held her hand, tightly around her fingers.

Sesshomaru stared at her then lifted her hand to his lips, kissing them softly. "It's Sesshomaru Rin, and you know it."

Rin grinned in her blush and nodded. "Yes Sesshomaru."

**Here we go, reviewing... Nail or fail, I don't care just TELL ME then TELL YOUR FRIENDS! I want 100!**


	10. Chapter 10

_All male demons as a general are highly dominating creatures and will command anything under them. In the times when demons were the controlling force of the planet, they would fight for territory, food and women. As time has progressed and they have adapted to the modern world, the battles have turned to battles of business, money and power. However, male demons of all kinds will always be highly possessive over females. _

_Most demons will hold this domination at all times, the female having to fight for control or manipulating the demon. However, those of Demon Nobility are an exception to this rule, allowing their females certain freedom in their actions. _

_Many believe this is due to the Nobility being of higher intelligence and having a higher level of self-control than other demons but this theory is yet to be confirmed. _

_In the matters of authority over a female, Demon Lords often will demonstrate a higher level than other demons in public, particularly when other males of either species are around. _

_However, when the demon is alone with the female in either his home or hers, the demon becomes submissive to her commands, reduced to using subtle movements of his head, hands and eyes to make requests to her but is at all times under her control._

_For example, if a Demon Lord enters a room where the female is, he will always give her a small token of his attention, agreeing she is in control, before seeing to his own purposes for entering the room. _

_Even if their culture states that a female is in control while in the home, it is possible for a female to give the demon dominancy over herself in the simple method of making herself smaller to him, keeping the lord above her or looking up to him. Although she is still in control, it is allowing him to do as he wishes. To remove the control, the female simply makes herself taller or his equal again. _

.

Rin smiled as she put the book down and looked over at Sesshomaru while he read the newspaper across from her in the lounge. Placing a bookmark on her page, she put the guide down then stood and walked over to him, noticing his eyes on her as she sat next to him, pulling her legs up onto the sofa and placed her head on his lap.

His eyes widened a little but he didn't hesitate in putting a hand on her hair, running it back in his claws. His attention remained on the newspaper but his hand never stopped in the smoothing motion on her hair. As he turned the page, Rin shifted and closed her hand around the fabric in her grip. The demon didn't return to the print, instead looking across the room to the large green book on the other chair. "Rin… what is that book? For the last two days you seem to take it everywhere and I often see you reading it."

Rin giggled under her breath. "Oh… you'll laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you. Tell me."

She rolled onto her back so she was looking right up at him. "Promise?"

"I swear."

"It… it's called '_A helpful guide to Demons for Humans.'"_

A laugh would have been better than the scowl he gave her. "What?"

"I know, it sounds like some kind of pet book but it's a really serious book. I've only read a couple of chapters because I keep going back and reading them twice, just to make sure I get it." She reached up with her hand and stroked a few strands of hair on his shoulder. "It's all about your history and culture and… well it's just given me a heads up on a few things."

"_My_ history?"

"Well, Demon Nobility. There is a whole two hundred page chapter just for your kind."

"I see."

She shrugged a little. "It's really useful. I just read about how… as a female… I'm in control in the house but… I can give it to you by keeping my head under yours." She laughed and scratched her forehead. "Not difficult when you're as short as I am!"

The demon stroked her hair backwards slowly. "Did I ask you to submit?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. You were tapping your finger but you could just be singing in your head." She looked up at him as he gave her an unpleased face. She scowled back. "Look, give me a break, it's like trying to learn a whole new language!"

The face went back to still and stone. "Yes, I understand it must be difficult for you, Rin. But I appreciate that you are trying to understand my culture. I'll help you where I can."

"Could you do as it says in the book? That would really help me."

"I'd need to read the book."

She smiled, jumped up and ran over, grabbing the book before returning. "Here, I know how fast you read."

The demon took the book and set it on his side, tapping his leg with one hand. Human or demon, that was a clear direction and Rin returned her head to him. She looked at him as he began to read. "I have only got to chapter three but I'm getting there."

"It's a well written book. They have done their research. Remind me to send a message to the author, expressing my thanks."

Rin smiled before closing her eyes, allowing the demon to read in silence.

~#~

Yawning, Rin listened as Sesshomaru sat down on the side of her bed, removed his watch and placed it on the side before slipping in with her. She closed her eyes in a smile, expecting him to squeeze up around her as he normally did for the last two nights. But nothing happened so she looked over her shoulder at him. He was there, eyes narrow and shining with amber but he looked a little cross. "Is something wrong?"

"You haven't got that far in the book have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Turn over and I'll tell you."

Confused, Rin rolled from looking out over the bed to looking at him. No sooner than she had, the demon moved, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

He had his nose on her shoulder and smiled into it. "That's better."

"What… what do you mean?"

"You asked me to do as in the book, to help you learn."

She widened her eyes and pushed back so she was eye level with him. "Oh, did I do something?"

"Yes. You had your back to me."

"And that's bad?"

"Turning and keeping your back to a demon is a way of saying 'I'm angry with you, leave me alone'."

"Ops."

"Yes. Rolling to face me is a way of say 'I want you close and to protect me'."

"I see… so if I…." She rolled onto her stomach, still looking at him. "Did this?"

"You're telling me you are not angry at me, but want to be left alone."

She nodded then rolled onto her back. "And this?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened slightly as he shifted, kneeling by her side, a hand on the bed by her head, the other moving to her waist, caressing it while his lips crashed hard on hers. He'd never kissed her like this before. It had always been smooth and tender, quick nips.

This was pure passion.

Raw and dripping.

He was unleashed and wanted her.

He forced open her mouth with his lips and pushed his tongue into her, hearing her yelp and grab him, trying to push him back which she managed. He barely registered that his moves were making her giggle. At hearing it, knowing she didn't know… he pulled himself back. _Not yet._

As soon as able, Rin rolled onto her side, her back to him, chuckling as she did. The demon growled and leant over her ear. "That's not fair."

"How about this then?" She rolled onto her stomach.

He nodded to himself and lay on top of her, arms pushing under her to gain their grip. "I can live with this."

Rin closed her eyes but after a minute shook her head. "Nope, nope won't do." She pushed herself up and the demon moved, watching as she rolled onto her side, facing him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head into his chest. "This is what I want."

He smiled and held her head tighter. "As you wish."

**Ok, so take the chapter number and times it by 10... what do you get? 100. Which is also the amount of reviews I want! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Here is that report you wanted, my lord."

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "My lord, Rin?" He grabbed her waist quickly, pulling her down to sit on his lap. "We're alone; you don't have to call me that."

She giggled, arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed her face into his chest. "Oh, I do. Mr Anderson is outside."

"Ah. And there was me thinking I could get a minute or two alone with you." He purred a little and held her cheek, pulling it in for a quick kiss.

Rin graciously allowed him the peck but when he narrowed his eyes and began licking her neck, she pushed him back with all her strength. "Not now!"

"Riin." He purred a little more, pulling her into him. "Sit still."

"Sesshomaru, time and place."

"Still."

"If you let me go, I'll show you something I learnt."

He stopped, eyes narrow, judging her. "What?"

"You'll never know if you don't let go."

"Will I like it?"

"I think so."

Unwillingly, he let go of her and Rin kept her promise. She reached up slowly to his hair, brushing it back over his ears. The demon grinned coldly and allowed her to continue, knowing where she was going.

.

_To many of the Demon Nobility, the most sensitive parts of the body are not, as in humans, the reproductive organs but are in fact the nose and ears, places that house important senses for a demon. _

_As these areas are of such sensitivity, for a Noble Demon to allow another to touch these areas is a great sign of trust and, when done by a partner, a sign of affection._

.

Gently Rin placed her hand on Sesshomaru's left ear and stroked her thumb over the point very slowly and gradually. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, his hand closing into a fist on her leg. "Oh… Riiiinnn." He purred loud and content for a moment.

After a few strokes, Rin stopped and leant forward, kissing his nose once then slipping from his lap. "Mr Anderson is waiting."

"You'll do that again."

"Since you liked it."

"Very much."

Rin smiled back at him. "Later then. I'll go tell Mr Anderson to come in."

"Thank you Rin."

~#~

Sat behind her, Sesshomaru carefully pushed his nose into her hair, shifting his head up and down.

Thinking, Rin leant back on him, her hands locked in his. "Umm… I know this one…"

"Come on, concentrate." The demon slowly did the same movement again. "Up and down in a line once… means?"

"Can… can we talk?"

"Correct. What about this one?" He moved his nose in a round motion.

Rin flinched and moved her head. "Oh, I know this one. Can you leave the room?"

"You're getting better."

"You're a great teacher."

"Try this one." His nose traced a cross on her skin.

Rin had to think. "Do it again?"

He did and listened as her heart rocketed. "Concentrate Rin. This isn't instinct for you, you can't get distracted."

"Sorry. Once more?"

He sighed and did the movement again.

This time Rin squeezed his hand. "Oh! Oh now I remember! 'Stay away from them' right?"

"Stay away from _him.' _but close enough."

"One more?"

"Hm. What about this one…" He moved his head from side to side twice before tapping her head twice. "Bit harder."

"I'll say. Umm… let me think… twice side to side… then two taps. Umm… it's not in the book is it?"

"No."

"That's cheating. But… if I had to guess… maybe… can you get… something?"

"Half a mark, can you get me a drink."

"Close."

"Very. One tap would be food."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled and pushed his head into her. He tapped it twice then traced a line down.

Rin smiled as well then turned around in his grasp, arms around his neck. "Oh that's my favourite." She leant over to him and kissed his lips for a moment. "And of course you can."

"Glad you remember the important ones."

He let his face fall stone like then lifted a hand, reaching to her shoulder. "Try this one." He let his finger drop then curve to the side.

Rin frowned for a moment, her own hand copying the move on his shirt. "Umm… something to do with '_out'_."

"Eat out."

"Oh. Yes, I'd love to. Is there an Italian around here? I'm craving pizza."

"We'll find one."

The human smiled then put her finger on his shirt and made a small arching shape. The demon nodded. "I know you do."

~#~

As the TV program ended, Rin sighed loudly, leaning into Sesshomaru's arm as he held her tight. "What's wrong Rin?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that? No, no, nothing's wrong."

"You only blurt like than when something is wrong." His hand moved to her neck, caressing it gently. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

Rin had to smile, he was really beginning to warm up to her, becoming almost caring and sensitive. But her smile fell at what was on her mind. "It's nothing."

"Tell me."

She lowered her head. "It's nothing."

He growled then pounced on her, pinning her down to the sofa, hands above her head. "Wrong move Rin, you were lower than me."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Dam it."

"Tell me or I won't let you up."

"Don't let me up and I won't tell you."

He stared at her then leant over, leaning on her cheek and making a slow steady bounce on her skin. Although it felt amazing, Rin sighed. _I'm_ _worried about you._

With another sigh, she looked away from him. "I… I was reading the guide today. And I came across something."

His nose zigzagged a little. _Continue._

"It… it was the part about… time." Her eyes moved to look at his face, judging his reaction. Stone like as always and he kept still, not giving her any clue to his motives. She took a deep breath and went for it. "It was talking about how demons only choose one true mate in their lives. And each type of demon has a different length of time before they make their choice. The book said Nobility Demons take the shortest… only around two months. I… I just wanted to know when mine started so I can work backwards. Because the book said that once you decide… you just ignore them until they leave of their own will. I… I need to know… I need to…"

She was cut off by the demon leaning over her lips, pressing her down and keeping her still, his eyes open to stare hers in the eye. Eventually he stepped back, allowing her to breathe again and put his nose on her shoulder, turned to the side so it looked over her. "Your time started three months ago, if you must know."

Her heart rocketed under his ear and he grinned, leaning over her again, hair rolling over his shoulders as he did. She stared, trapped on her back with him over, his eyes shining with the knowledge he'd just disclosed. "You mean…"

"I've made my choice. And my choice is you… Rin Grazia."

Her blush was full face but she just stared up at him, struck silent and still. "I… I… I don't know what to say."

They remained still for a moment longer then the demon moved away from her. "Rin, skip a few chapters of that book."

"I don't like skipping."

His eyes moved to her and he bared a single fang. "You will, trust me." His hand held hers in a soft gentle comfort. "You want to learn my culture. So if we're going to do this, we'll do it properly."

"Do what properly?"

He sighed and climbed off the sofa. "Read the book." Without another word, he walked away, Rin soon hearing him in the kitchen. She glared at herself then stood and ran after him, catching up in the kitchen as he stood with a cup of coffee.

"Oi, come on, can't you teach me?"

"This is one thing I can't teach you Rin. It would be wrong for me to teach you."

"But whaaaaat?"

He opened his eyes over the mug. "You're acting like a child."

"I want to know." She traced a pattern with her finger on his hand. _Submit._

The demon growled as he put the mug down and held her hands. "Sorry Rin, not working. Your head is lower than mine."

"But I'm short!"

"That can't be helped." He leant down a little and tickled her neck with his nose. "Look, go read the book. Chapter eleven."

She frowned at him then smiled, kissing his chin right next to her. "Alright. But you get nothing until I've finish."

Growling, he stepped into her and held her tight. "Minx."

"Yep." She kissed him again quickly then turned away. "Now then… where did I put that book?"

"Upstairs, bedroom, on the table."

"Ah." She ran upstairs and grabbed the book, bouncing like a teenager on the bed and opening the book and trying to find the page he was talking about.

"Rin, I'm going out for a bit."

"What?!" She ran to the door but by then he was already gone. She shook her head then went back to the book, finding the chapter and reading slowly and carefully. She was hardly a paragraph in before understanding why he'd asked her to skip. "Ah."

**COME ON EVERYONE! A LITTLE MORE OF A PUSH! COME ON, COME ON! HELP ME HIT THE 100!**


	12. Chapter 12

_In lower demon relationships, the male is in control of the situation and makes decisions on when and how a female will mate with them, but not in those who are Nobility Demons. Once again, the control is with the female, as she invites the demon to mate, proving that she is happy with him and willing to make a commitment. _

_This invitation takes place in the form of a very private and important ceremony, where the female presents the demon with three gifts; something of true value to herself, the food from her plate and a drink given to him from the mouth. _

_These three gifts each have a symbolic meaning in demon culture and are vitally important to any kind of relationship. The first gift of something valuable, is an indication that the female finds him to be of more importance than the item._

_The food from her plate shows that she understands he is the provider and is grateful for their generosity. _

_The last stage of the ceremony, to allow a demon to drink from a female's mouth is a representation that everything inside her belongs to him, from the blood in her veins to the air in her lungs._

_The first gift is to show he is important to her. The second that she knows he will take care of her and the last gift is to say she is his. In many ways the three gifts are like a vow of commitment, taken and accepted by both the male and the female. _

.

Not really wanting to lean back, Rin licked her and Sesshomaru's lips, catching the last of the water as it hung between them. He sighed softly against her as she stood beside his chair, a head taller than him as he had both hands holding tightly to her shoulders.

Slowly one hand ran over her cheek. "Rin… you're trembling."

She nodded, knowing it was true. "I… I don't know why but… I'm nervous."

"Don't be." He pushed the chair back, standing and holding her tight. "You have given me a gift that is precious to you. You let me eat off your plate and drink from your mouth." He pulled her tight and lowered his head to her hair. "I know you're ready for this."

"I know. For some reason I'm…"

"Scared?"

"No… just…. I'm not sure what."

He moved his nose on her head with a calming meaning and kept hold of her. "Rin… come with me." He whispered, his hand moved down from hers and pulled her away from the kitchen, towards the stairs and led her up to his bedroom. It was dark as he never needed the lights on to see but the light from outside made it all look softly eerie. Yet beautiful at the same time.

Rin had often peeped into his room, to ask if the demon wanted something while working at the computer in the corner. She'd never stepped foot past the threshold of the doorway. Today he pulled her right past it.

It was the bed she noticed above all else, not for the reason many would think but because there was something different about it. Normally it was just a flat double bed, pillows, sheets and a blanket. But there was a large white thing lying across the pillows. It looked soft and… for lack of a better word… fluffy.

Even if his hands were running slowly over her shoulders, and his nose was pressed into her neck, Rin stared at the… thing. "What is that?"

"That is my mokomoko."

"Mono… mocha?"

He sighed and leant away. "Mokomoko. You remember that demon nobility have two forms? Their true form and a more… practical one?"

"I remember."

"Well, when in that other form, my body becomes that of a great and powerful beast, a true demon to strike fear into any I face. I become that of a great dog demon, the form of my father and forefathers. And when I do, my whole body is covered in fur." He nodded towards the fur. "My mokomoko is part of that fur, a statue symbol for while I'm in this form to identify what my other side is."

"Oh… I've never seen it before."

"It's become obsolete for its true purpose. With the laws on demon transformations, I've no need to tell who I am. But you see Rin, I want it here tonight."

Turning her eyes away from it, Rin wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight. "Can I ask why?"

The demon nodded. "I want you to be surrounded in all sides of what I am; beast, demon and Lord. I want to wrap your life around me in every way that I am and I want you to accept me for all that I am."

Rin rubbed her face deeper into his shirt. "I always have, my lord."

Tracing '_thank you_' in her neck, the demon held her tight, bending his knees so her head rested on his shoulder and his rested on hers. His hand held her hair for a while, waiting and listening to her unsteady breathing. After a moment, he rubbed her head and leant into her ear. "Traditionally a female would start this but… as you're still shaking… I think we'll break tradition."

The human nodded as his hands moved over her dress, slowly undoing the buttons down the front. She had no idea why she was so nervous, acting like a novice in his presence. She knew what she should do, what his culture would expect of her but she just couldn't move. As his hands pushed the fabric away and she felt herself be revealed to him…. She closed her eyes, the embarrassment just too much.

He soothed her with his voice and kiss as he led her to the bed, sat down and pulled her to sit across him. Rin managed a smile as his hand held her neck, noting the missing gold and pulling her forward for a kiss.

She moaned and took hold of his neck.

Tonight was the night.

**:D** **Review? Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

Demon Nobility are exactly that; nobility. Royalty and aristocracy. Nothing they do or say is without purpose or meaning and this is most accurate in times of coupling or mating between demons.

Each action and breath has a meaning.

A demon's mating ritual is made up of three to four parts, each part being related to a point of the demon's personality, the first being the most basic but progressing up to the more sophisticated meanings. In 2008, a model of the stages a demon enters when reproducing was published, detailing the four most common stages that demons enter and the reasons behind them. It is known as a Theory of Demon Motivation and is illustrated as a pyramid with the basic needs at the bottom, demonstrating the progression.

The first stage of the hierarchy is the primitive level of the mind; for a demon to reproduce, provide an heir and continuing bloodlines. For many demons, this can be done as many times with whoever they deem a possible worthy mother but for the Demon Nobility this is not the case. In ancient times reproduction was a method of expanding territory and consummating arranged marriages. When a demon only feels this basic level of desire, it is often performed fully dressed, in silence and very quickly, with no wish of care or interest in either's enjoyment. However, even if a male has chosen to go further with a female than this stage, he will still conduct himself in this way before progressing.

The next level is ownership, possessing the female in as many ways as possible and ensuring that no others may take the other half from him. This is often as far as many basic beast demons go, choosing to keep a female as their own. However, this does not mean monogamy, a demon may still choose to mate with and possess other females. Many call this the 'true demon' level of the hierarchy as demons demonstrate traits that is expected of their kind; fast, uncontrolled and passionate, the male putting his desires above that of the female's. This is just as true of Demon Nobility, they lose most of the self-control and elegance their kind are famous for when entering this stage. It is also important to note that unless a Demon Lord has chosen to take a female as his life mate, they will not progress past this stage; they will withdraw and, possibly, leave.

Care is the next stage in the theory of Demon Motivation, the wish to protect the demon's other half, seeing to their needs and desires. This is the stage that many humanoid demons stop at, agreeing to care for between two to three females and take none more, but Demon Nobility will not enter it unless they are sure of their singular mate. Demon Nobility only take one mate for their entire lives, often doing anything for them and proving it in this third stage. It takes form of the demon giving tender care of the body, putting the female before himself and proving his undivided devotion to her. As much as the second stage is about the male, the third is about the female.

Very few demons have ever entered the fourth stage for the theory but those who have are often of Demon Nobility. The last stage is the stage of emotion, to show and tell of love for another, the wish to be with and cherish the other. Due to their withdrawn nature, Demon Nobility find it difficult to enter this level of commitment but once a partner has been chosen, there isn't a power strong enough to break it. There are three different accounts spread across time of Noble Demons defeating death in order to save their partners who have gained their love.

To demonstrate the emotional bond between partners, demons often will place a physical mark somewhere on the body of their partner or constantly carry the precious item given to them during the invitation or acceptance, depending on gender. If either partner is marked in a physical method, which might be anywhere on the body, it will be expected by the demon that the mark is on display at all times, to prove others of their bond and alerting any possible threats to 'keep away.'

While many demons see reproduction as simply a method of claiming and keeping a partner of either gender as their own, Nobility Demons do take a great amount of pride in their life mate and are by far the gentlest of all demons in their treatment of them, more than many would speculate. Once a bond has been made, once a life mate has been chosen, no other may claim them. They belong, body and soul to their chosen demon. Demons will often fight to the death if another attempts takes their life mate and wars have even been fought over them.

In ancient times, the prospect of demons mating with humans was seen as a disgrace, a mark on the demon's family and embarrassments while their offspring seen as outcasts and mutants, particularly among the Demon Nobility. However, as time has passed and the number of half demons and the number of their descendants has grown, while at the same time humans have grown in maturity, demons no longer hold such a tight discrimination against humans and have grown to accept them as potential partners and mates.

It is important to define the difference between a demon's 'life mate' and a 'mate'. While a mate is a partner for purposes of pleasure and breeding, a 'life mate' is more of a companion and lover.

For a demon of any class to find a 'life mate' is a very rare occurrence since demons are so closed, so secretive and keep their hearts away from others that to open up is difficult, even if they are opening to the person they wish to spend their life with. Only a true life mate would be able to do such a thing and because of this, a life mate is seen as an equal to the demon, where nobility, neither breed nor blood matter, only the mate.

**Like it? Review it! 100 here I come!**


	14. Chapter 14

They were pulled perfectly into each other, their bodies shaped elegantly together, glass like as the softness of their skin so flawless that both were finding it hard to tell where Rin started and Sesshomaru ended.

Hardly any air was between them they were so close together, their breathing in time with each other as they moved as one. The demon's heart was as steady as the human's, just a fraction of a beat off each other. While the fur of Sesshomaru's mokomoko lay under their heads a pale white sheet covered their waists, an abandoned hope of warmth.

The heat from each other had been enough to keep them warm as they slept but now it was fading, leaving them cold and even more sensitive than before. Keeping still for such a long time had left Rin feeling stiff and aching, so she slowly woke, shifting and discovering her body was still in a state of heightened sensitivity and as the skin caressing her, she moaned gently.

Then a level of pain crossed her body and she moved to hold the source. "Oww."

"Does it hurt Rin?"

Rin nodded into his chest as he moved a little to touch her shoulder as well. "Yes… but in a good way."

The demon nodded and traced his nose on her skin, tapping it twice then traced a line down wards. Rin smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips quickly then pulling him in tighter for a longer one, settling onto her back with him over her, looking down to her eyes. His eyes shifted to the line of shallow, but long cuts crossing her skin, beginning half way down her back to sweep over her shoulder and stopping over her heart.

Slowly he lifted his hand, placing his fingers over them. The groves matched perfectly to the shape and space of his claws but he felt Rin flinch in pain and looked at her face. He didn't want her to be in pain, even a good kind so he leant over to her and licked her wound a couple of times.

She purred and rubbed her head into him, making her thanks clear for his attention and help. When the pain faded, he rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his chest. Her hand rested on his cool, perfect sculptured skin while he held her loosely, a silent pleased growl reverting under her grip while his fingers touched the beginning of her mark. He purred even louder, entering hearing range.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"What's that noise?"

He stopped purring and listened. There was a sound in the air, music playing from downstairs in a gentle attention gaining melody. "That's your phone. You must have left it downstairs."

Rin frowned to look up at him. "Sesshomaru… what day is it?"

Arching one eyebrow, he tried not the smile. "Monday."

The blood fell from Rin's face until she was as white as a sheet, turning to look out the window. The sun was high in the sky and the street was filled with cars passing by. Swearing, she grabbed the sheet and pulled it around herself. "Dam it! Sesshomaru you have a meeting at noon today! With the representatives from Higurashi Industries!"

He growled, reaching up and grabbing her as she tried to stand up. Pinning her arms down with his grip and closing his legs around hers. "Rin, leave it."

Instantly she began to wiggle, attempting to get away from. "No! No, I won't… you… SESSHOMARU!"

His teeth closed around her ear lobe and she went seriously stiff, gasping. He leant back from her ear but holding her still. "Rin, my mate, will you please keep still."

"Sesshomaru, you have a meeting! They are probably at the office right now! We're late!"

He bit her ear again. "We're not going in to work today."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"But…"

"If you get out of this bed, I will pull you back."

Rin closed her eyes at the determination in his voice. With a deep breath she looked up at him. "Sesshomaru… I'll agree to stay in bed with you… _but_…you have to let me get my phone and explain."

He raised an eyebrow again. "You'll explain you can't come in because we are in our mating?"

"No, I'll explain we can't come in because…." She hummed subtly. "A dear friend of ours is very ill and needs looking after."

He frowned at her then nodded. "Very well." His grip released and she climbed out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her in a makeshift dress and hurried out of the room. The demon closed his eyes as she left, fighting the desire to chase after her, take her in his arms and bring her back to the bed and him.

As he growled for her attention, he heard her scream and something glass break on the floor. Fearful of his mate's safety he jumped up and shot to her side. She was in the kitchen, staring at her phone. "Rin."

She blinked and took a breath. "I… I have to get to the hospital."

"What?"

"Lizzy! She's gone into labour!" She shot out of the kitchen, lifting the phone to her ear. "It wasn't the Higurashi representatives! It was Robert!"

He frowned at her then followed, grabbing her by the waist. "Rin… this is our day."

The woman turned sharply and looked at her mate. "Sesshomaru, Lizzy is my blood sister… and she asked me to be the godmother. She needs me there. Right now."

"Rin." His eyes glowed with anger.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go."

He frowned at her then his eyes softened, glowing gently in her presence. "Alright, but only because you're so important to me."

She grinned and kissed his nose. "Thank you… my mate." She stepped back and smiled. "Come, you can come too."

"I would like that."

**Come on everyone! Don't forget to review! You don't have to be a member of Fan Fic to review, just... REVIEW! **

**Oh, and out of curiosity, I've made a poll on my profile asking which story is your favourite. Would you mind telling me? :D Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Almost tripping over her feet, Rin ran into the room and scanned the people in it. "Robert!"

Robert, with his short neat brown hair turned to her with a pale look on his face. "Oh my god, Rin you made it!"

Holding his hands tight, Rin stared cold into his eyes. "Where is she?"

"In room three, she kicked me out!"

"Well that's Lizzy for you."

"I can't believe it, she was fine this morning and…." He ran a hand back in his hair. "And then all of a sudden… all hell broke loose!"

Holding tighter, Rin shook his hands once. "Rob, it's gonna be alright, take a deep breath and sit down. Look, I'm going to go in there, see if she needs me."

Robert nodded several times before finally sitting down. Rin turned to the demon behind her and smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"

The demon lord walked over to her and gently touched the cloth over her shoulder. "Where you are, I will be."

She lifted an eyebrow. "If you're sure."

~#~

Robert looked over to the demon as he took a long drink of water, the colour finally returning to his face. The human male nodded. "Yeah, it's not pretty."

"To think that is how all creatures are born." He shuddered slightly. "And the screaming… I don't know how Rin can still be in there."

Nodding once, Robert looked at a similar cup in his hands. "I read these things can go on for hours."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes. "I dam hope not. I'm not finished with Rin."

"Finished?"

"We were in the middle of mating when your child decided to… pop out."

Robert laughed once. "Oh, I had a feeling Sarah's going to be a real trouble maker."

"Sarah?"

"That's what we're going to call her. Since you were kind enough to give us the heads up, we've picked one out for her." He sighed and leant back, lifting his plastic cup in almost a toast to the demon. "Sarah was as close to Sesshomaru as Lizzy would go."

The demon turned instantly to face the man. "You mean… your naming your child… after _me_?"

"You don't… mind do you?" Robert asked very carefully, his eyes locked on the demon, the cup frozen towards his mouth. "I mean… Rin is as much a sister to me as she is to Lizzy. I knew about her stepfather but… well…." He lowered the cup, staring into the water. "I… I was too much of a coward to do anything about it." He shook his head and held his head up as if it was about to drop. "I begged Lizzy to talk about it with her. The poor thing… she never said a word about it, never said who or why… she just brushed it off and laughed, ignoring it was ever mentioned."

"I noticed that she was often limping or in pain, I questioned, even if I already knew, and she would come up with some lame excuse."

"Yes, that's her way." Robert sighed and put the cup down, sitting back and looking over at the silver haired demon with a genuine smile. "But then you took her in… and she glowed. There is no other word for it. You made her glow." He chuckled and shrugged. "You still do. I haven't seen Rin this happy since before Mary died."

Sesshomaru let out a breath and looked at his hands. "I'm glad."

"Well… as a thanks for everything you've done for her… we decided to call our child 'Sarah'. We thought about 'Serenity' but…." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Didn't work."

"I'm genuinely flattered."

Robert smiled and nodded. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, the only noises being announcements over the hospital systems. The demon kept an eye on the human, noticing his nervousness.

He sighed. He could not believe he was about to do this…. "Relax."

"Sorry?"

"Relax. Lizzy is in very good hands." He closed his eyes and leant back in an easy posture. "It's not like back in my times. You humans have come a long way since then. No longer is superstition and magic the centre of your lives but science is. The chances of problems during childbirth are much lower and even if things do go wrong…." He sat forward suddenly, staring at the father-to-be. "And I'm not saying they will!" The outburst made him uncertain so he leant back, composing himself. "I'm just saying that _if_ things go wrong… then you have the knowledge to act and solve the problem."

Robert allowed a small smile across his worried face. "Thanks."

"Robert! Sesshomaru!"

The two stood simultaneously as Rin entered the waiting, sweat on her face but she was grinning. Her eyes went to the human and she nodded. "Someone wants to meet you."

Wide eyed, Robert looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded once, as if giving permission for him to leave. The father ran straight past Rin and down the corridor to the birthing room. Rin waited for Sesshomaru to join her, wrapping her arm around his waist and leading him to the room.

Sat up in the bed in a hospital gown, was Lizzy, her glasses removed and her hair stuck to her face from sweat but she was smiling and her cheeks rosy as she stared into the bundle of fabric Robert was holding. The father's face was a mask of fear as he held the child in his arms. Rin smiled and walked over to her blood sister's side and wrapped an arm around her. "She's beautiful."

Lizzy nodded then looked over to the demon with a cheeky smile. "Finally retrieved your stomach Sesshomaru?"

The demon actually had the grace to blush. "It was… a new experience for me. I was unprepared."

Rin's smile grew as she looked at him then held out her hand. "What you doing all the way over there? She won't bite."

The mother laughed as she took the baby back. "Hell, she doesn't even have teeth yet!" She rocked it up and down for a moment then looked up. "Come on, you can hold her if you like."

Carefully, the demon walked over to the four and stood beside Rin as she took the bundle and then passed it to her mate. "There you go."

Sesshomaru went rigid as he carefully placed his hands around the fabric, trying to keep his claws away from it but his eyes softened as he looked at the small, pink, wrinkly face, the eyes closed as it yawned and tested its new lungs. He purred softly and found his mouth moving before he had chance to think. "Sekai e yōkoso, chīsana ichi."

Lizzy blinked at his strange words. "What?"

Breaking away from the child's face, the demon handed it back. "Apologies, it is something of my kind. A sort of… blessing. I shouldn't have."

"Oh…" Lizzy took the baby back, her eyes unconsciously scanning for any harm before her eyes went back to Sesshomaru who was looking away from them. "What does it mean?"

The demon looked over at her. "It… it means '_welcome to the world, little one_'."

The red haired woman smiled brightly then looked at her child. "Welcome to the world indeed."

Parents cooing over their new-born, the demon moved his hand to Rin's, making three short lines spread out across her skin. Rin smiled and nodded, doing three lines back on his hand.

_Beautiful._

**_Forgot this one earlier. Ops. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! HELP ME HIT MY FRIST ONE HUNDRED!_**

**_AND IF I HIT THE 100 BEFORE I FINISH THIS STORY, I'LL PUBLISH AN EXTRA LEMON CHAPTER THAT (ALTHOUGH VERY GOOD) HAS NO REAL PLACE IN THE STORY. _**


	16. Chapter 16

Rin grinned as she looked over the artificial pine tree as tall as her that she was stood next to. It was decorated with long silver baubles, twinkling white lights and lines of tinsel across the branches as she slowly reached out to the top, placing a large silver star on the point. "Perfect."

"Rin?" The front door closed softly and Sesshomaru walked into the lounge, looking over at the Christmas tree in the corner. His stone like face twitched a little. "What is that?"

"It's a Christmas tree. I got it while out shopping the other day."

"A… Christmas… tree?"

"Well it is December now, time to put them up." She blinked. "Don't… demons celebrate Christmas?"

"It has been forced on us but…" His eyes narrowed on the green tree. "I've never celebrated it myself."

Rin bit her lip and looked away suddenly. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't tell you as I wanted it to be a surprise when you got in tonight."

His golden eyes turned to her. "Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Not in the religious sense but it's still a nice holiday. Giving gifts, having parties… seeing family and friends… it's just so wonderful."

Walking over to the tree, the demon reached over to the star at the top and straightened it slightly. "I guess so."

Looking up at him, Rin blinked and stepped into his chest. "Sesshomaru… do you want to… celebrate Christmas with me?"

While his hands wrapped around her, the demon looked at the tree. "I wouldn't know how."

Rin looked up his chest with a smile. "I'll teach you, it's really easy!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her then slowly touched her cheek. "Thank you. I would like that."

Grinning, Rin hugged him tighter, thinking over the most important parts of Christmas that she would pass on to her demon lover and mate.

After their dinner they sat on the sofa in the lounge looking at the tree and Rin began telling Sesshomaru about what humans did for Christmas, national traditions and her own family ones, talking about when her family would gather and celebrate together. She got a little upset while talking about them since her last real Christmas was the one just before her mother got sick. That was seven years ago.

Talking long into the night, Rin eventually fell asleep on the sofa, her mind running old memories like a movie. As he wiped away a tear from her sleeping eyes, Sesshomaru vowed to himself that this would be the best Christmas Rin had ever had.

~#~

Presents were first on her list, dragging the demon around the shops to buy gifts for family and those he found most important to him. Unfortunately he didn't have any family, only Rin. The female blushed on hearing him say that, and then said he had Lizzy, Sarah and Robert as well so he should buy them gifts.

The list took several shopping trips, even if they were only shopping for four people but they eventually had two or three gifts for everyone and enough wrapping paper and ribbons to prepare them all.

Returning home from work one day, they started the long task of packaging the gifts with Rin often messing around, putting bows on Sesshomaru's head and calling him 'her present'. The demon would glare at her in a warning way and vow to 'deal with her' later.

Gifts wrapped and placed under the tree, Rin began thinking about Christmas dinner, Sesshomaru volunteering to host for the five, agreeing to fit the bill only if they had a true, traditional dinner when he heard what it included. Roast goose, Brussels sprouts, roast potatoes, cranberry sauce, rich nut stuffing, pigs in a blanket and lashings of hot gravy to be followed with a Christmas pudding.

Lizzy and Robert were more than happy to accept their invitation, saying they were thinking of inviting the two over but their house was a little of a mess and not really ready to host.

Finally after weeks of planning the big day arrived, Rin waking extra early to start preparations with her mate trying as hard as he could. He was a little useless in the kitchen so Rin set him to laying the table and, when they arrived, talking to Robert and Lizzy.

Sarah was now three months old and still spent most of the day asleep in her mother's arms but when Rin needed her help in the kitchen and Robert had been forced to return home as he'd forgotten some of the gifts, the Noble Demon had been left alone with the sleeping infant.

Next door Rin suddenly stopped in her cooking and held a finger up to her lip, signally for Lizzy to be silent. Lizzy listened as well. Over the bubbling of water and the hum of the oven was another sound. Singing, gentle and sweet filled the air.

Forgetting their work, they slid towards the sound and peaked around the lounge door. Sesshomaru was sat on the windowsill with the baby nested in the crook of one arm, his other held over the child as she wrapped her tiny fingers around the pad of his middle. The demon lord was staring at it and singing in some other language but it was so beautiful, Sarah gurgling happily at the sound of his voice while he rocked her up and down.

Rin smiled at him then pulled Lizzy away to the kitchen. The other woman glowed slightly at her blood sister. "I never would have guessed."

"Even that book has left some gaps."

"Clearly."

Rin bit her lip then looked at her sister. "Best not tell him we saw him. Demons are really proud creatures. Singing like that to a new-born… might be alright but it would certainly hurt his pride to know we saw."

Lizzy pouted a little. "Shame, I wanted him to sing to me."

Rin grinned. "Maybe if we get him drunk."

~#~

Rin stood at the table as she placed the meat down and took off her apron. "Now, everyone, before we eat…" She lifted a wine glass in her hand. "I'd like to make a quick toast."

The others all followed suit and raised their glasses.

"I'd like to propose a toast that we sit here together, as a family. That at the end of this year… we are grateful for the new life to join us, in both Sesshomaru and Sarah. For the fresh starts that you have given me. And for those decisions that we wouldn't be here without."

"Here here!"

"Well said Rin."

"Cheers!"

They tapped their glasses together and drank, Sesshomaru not saying anything, just locking his eyes on Rin as she sat down opposite him and touched her shoulder, their mark visible in her one shoulder dress. She caught his eyes, holding them in a silent seductive way then lowered her gaze. "Pass the potatoes please?"

~#~

Rin slapped her legs several times, pointing excitingly at the gift in Lizzy's hands. "Oh, oh that one's mine! It's for Sarah."

"Oh, well, I'll open it for her." Lizzy smiled and opened the small gift, revealing a pink fluffy teddy bear. "Oh it's so cute! She'll love it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes a little. "When she's old enough to hold it."

The group laughed slightly then Lizzy reached under the tree again and pulled out the next gift. "Right… this one…" her eyes widened a little. "Is for Robert, from Sesshomaru."

Nodding thanks to the demon, Robert took the gift from his wife, unwrapping it and laughing when he saw what was beneath the paper. "Ahah! Oh Sesshomaru you devil! I knew it! I knew it!" He held up the DVDs so everyone could see. "Garrow's law, season one. Oh thank you Sesshomaru."

Shrugging, the demon looked away. "The way you went on about that show, someone had to get it for you."

They giggled then Lizzy picked up another gift, looking at the label. "Alright, this one… is another one for you Rin, from Sesshomaru."

A sly glance at the demon beside her, Rin took the gift and eased her hand under the tape to pull it apart, teasing it away to look inside. Her smile grew as she pulled out a box of high quality chocolates. "Oh, thank you Sesshomaru." She put it beside her with the autobiography by Icy Sky, a necklace, some designer shoes and some rather lacy underwear.

Once in place, she leant up to the demon and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank… you."

Lizzy smiled as she picked up the next gift. "Oh, this one is mine for you Rin."

Rin grabbed the gift in the air as it was thrown over to her. Her eye brow lifted as she noticed the green ribbon around it. "Oh dear… what you got me this year?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow to Robert who looked quite sheepishly at him. "Rin and Lizzy exchange a… quite tasteless… gift once a year. You better keep an… eye open."

Lifting the eye brow higher, the demon looked over as Rin unwrapped the small metal cylinder. She looked at it then at Lizzy. "What…"

"Blow it."

Lifting it to her lips, Rin noticed the holes down the middle and at the top. With a deep breath, she blew hard. Nothing audible came out but Sesshomaru suddenly leant forward, grabbing his ears, his face scrunched up in pain. "GOD DAM IT RIN! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

Rin lowered the thing and scowled at Lizzy who was looking blankly at them. "Ah… it… it's… it's a dog whistle."

"LIZZY!"

Sesshomaru growled as he reached over to the item and pulled it from Rin's hand. "I'll keep that."

~#~

"Right everyone." Rin called, walking in with a large tray in her hands. "Time for the most important event of the evening!"

Lizzy sat up from her husband's lap as Rin entered. "Oh are those what I think they are?"

"They sure are Lizzy." The tray was holding four identical mugs with some a thick squirt of cream at the top, topped with shavings of chocolate. The smell was sticky and sweet in the air, pure chocolate. "My famous hot chocolates."

Robert rubbed his hands together and reached out for a mug as Rin passed them around. "Oh Rin you spoil us."

"Nonsense, it's Christmas day. You know I only make them for really special occasions."

"Yeah because it takes a month to work them off." Lizzy chuckled from her drink, running a hand over the side before taking a sip, her head leaning back with cream sticking to her upper lip, her eyes closed in bliss. "Ahh oh I wait all year for these."

Rin smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate."

"But what's _in_ it?"

Turning her eyes away, Rin took a long sip. "That's my secret."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but Lizzy shook her head. "Save your breath Sesshomaru, I've been trying to get this recipe out of Rin for years and not got close. Just sit back and enjoy. Trust me, you won't find a hot chocolate like it."

With a 'if-you're-wrong' glare at the red head, Sesshomaru lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. Marshmallows floated under the cream, melting into goo from the heat and mixing with the chocolate which was thick, dark and heavenly.

Before he realised it, he was purring **very** loudly.

Rin smiled smugly to herself and took another drink. "Like it then?"

"This cannot be good for you."

"Oh trust me, they're not."

Robert lifted his mug. "But that's what makes them so dam good."

~#~

Silence had fallen. Sarah was up in Rin's old room, asleep on the bed and the sky outside was dark but the streetlights. The lounge was dark as well, illuminated only by the tree's sparkling white lights, casting a romantic light over the two couples. Rin was nursing a sweet drink while Sesshomaru was on something stronger, Lizzy messing with a toy for Sarah and Robert appeared to have fallen asleep.

Finally Rin sighed and leant a little more on her mate. "Sesshomaru… do demon's sing?"

The demon took a moment, the whole day's events leaving him slightly out of sorts. "Yes, we do sing."

"Do _you_ sing?"

"I… have been known to."

"Are you any good?"

He rocked his head from side to side. "So I've been told."

"Will you sing for us?"

"Oh yes, please Sesshomaru. Sing us a Christmas carol?"

He growled a little then rolled his head back. "I… I guess I could. Just for you. Since you're family."

Rin smiled and shared it with Lizzy as Sesshomaru stood and put his drink down, pacing for a moment. Finally he stopped and lifted his head, looking over the three, Lizzy having given Robert a hard nudged in the ribs to wake him.

The demon cleared his throat, his eyes to the floor. "It's… not much of a carol, more a song I know but…."

Nodding him along, Rin waited, leaning forward eagerly.

The demon hesitated a little then lowered his head, closing his eyes.

.

_"I pray we'll find your light, and hold it in our hearts,_

_And stars go out each night, remind us where you are,_

_Let this be our prayer when shadows fill our day,_

_Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace,_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe._

_A world where pain and sorrow will be ended,_

_And every heart that's broken will be mended,_

_And we'll remember we are all God's children,_

_Reaching out to touch you, reaching to the sky._

_._

_We ask that life be kind, and watch us from above, _

_We hope each soul will find, another soul to love, _

_Let this be our prayer, just like every child, _

_Needs to find a place, guide us with your grace, _

_Give us faith so we'll be safe, _

_Needs to find a place, guide us with your grace, _

_Give us faith so we'll be safe."_

_._

Rin took a deep steadying breath. That lullaby for Sarah had been muttered in comparison to his true singing voice. It sent chills down the spine that settled the legs and pit of the stomach. It pulled at the very heart and made the soul cry.

Tears ran down's Rin's face and she stood, hurrying to him, arms wrapped around his neck and her face making the sign of thanks over and over again. The song had warmed her beyond anything he'd ever given or done before.

He pulled her tight and gave her a sign she'd only practiced with.

.

_Family._

~#~

Shivering as the wind blasted across them, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru tighter. "Oh was such a nice idea!"

The demon nodded then pulled a thick woollen blanket closer over her shoulders, tucking it in around her. "Here, don't want to get cold."

Trapped, Rin nodded and snuggled closed to him, locking her hands around him. "This is so nice… just you and me… no parties, no loud music."

"Just you, me and the night sky."

Rin looked out over the night sky, the clouds high in the sky to dot out a few stars while just below them was the glow of the city. They were on the outskirts of town, pulled over by a road so it just them in the embrace of night. She chuckled a little. "We don't even know when the New Year will start but we'll have the best view of the fireworks!"

Nodding, Sesshomaru rolled onto his back and sighed, pulling her close to watch the sky. His breathe hung in the cold air before floating away with the wind. He knew Rin was fully aware of why he'd brought her so far. Fireworks were one of his weaknesses as his ears were so sensitive to the noises but he was grateful she wasn't teasing him about it.

She really was a perfect mate.

He closed his eyes. Rin was perfect. And she had brought something new to his life.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember before dinner… at Christmas, you made a toast?"

She nodded, pulling the blanket close. "I remember."

"You said… we're a family. You, me, Lizzy, Robert and Sarah… you said that were sat together as a family. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I do. None of us may be related in blood but all of us are a family. I mean even you and Robert get on really well, even if you do speak of business and politics."

The demon sighed a little. "Without me even realising it… those two have found a way to be close to me. I… appear to have a family again."

The words shook Rin a little as she pushed herself up and looked at his stone, boyish face. She smiled and leant down, kissing him on the lips once. His eyes cracked open and he looked at her as she leant down for a more passionate kiss, one where he wrapped his arms and tongue around her, making her surrender everything she was.

Leaning back she licked her lips and sighed into his face. "Oh Sesshomaru."

He huffed suddenly and pulled her to his shoulder, nesting his nose on her shoulder again. He inhaled the scent that had brought her to him. He kissed her neck and rolled her to her back, stroking the hair off her face. "You're all my family Rin… but you are the centre of my family." His finger slowly ran over her cheek but not as he normally did. It was higher on her face and in a strange long pattern.

Rin blinked at his strange movement then smiled, remembering.

.

_Some noble demons have tattoos or markings on their body to show off their family breeding or position. These marks are considered to be very personal and only family are meant to touch them. _

.

Rin smiled to herself then reached over to him and traced her finger over his mark the same way he was touching her. He let out a pleased growl and closed his eyes into her hand, smiling at her then let out a chuckle. "I never would have thought it Rin."

"Thought what?"

"That you and I would end up like this. Mates." He huffed. "In honesty when I first met you I thought 'she is going to be trouble.' And that you wouldn't last a week."

Rin shrugged. "Well I thought you were a dogmatic prick, pun intended."

He purred in his throat then sat up, holding her shoulders and kissing her, keeping her tight, only breaking away when a soft 'pop' filled the air and colour sparked over the city.

Laughing, Rin broke away from the kiss and watched the fireworks. "Happy new year Sesshomaru."

"Happy new year Rin."

***whimper* everyone, I am really, really, really sorry about my childish behaviour with the 'Voting' rubbish. **

**It was… simply stupid and could have really damaged me. **

**I don't know why I did it. Why would I make my stories some kind of competition? It's just not me. I write because I like writing, not for the… publicity and so on. I like your honesty and funny reviews, laughing at my stories and sometimes spelling mistakes ('Oaf not Oath')**

**It wasn't fair for me to do that to you. **

**.**

**I'm really sorry. **

**.**

**I guess your interest went to my head. **

**Ok, I want to hit one hundred reviews but who doesn't? It's a big mark and I thought I had the backing to do it. I know it was foolish and could have cost me your respect and… **

**I was stupid.**

**I promise to make it up to you all, somehow… **

**.**

**Please**** forgive me and… don't be too angry with me. I'm really sorry and it won't happen again, I ****_PROMISE_**** and I ****_NEVER_**** break my promises.**

**Sorry again and I hope you still have some level of respect for me. **

**With her tail between her legs, **

**StoryLady.**

**Ps. With any luck this extra large chapter has redeemed me from your bad books a little? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

With a deep, sad sigh, Rin brushed Sesshomaru's jacket down, smoothing it. She couldn't look him in the eye today. "I'm sorry."  
Her mate put a hand over the scar on her bare shoulder. "Rin. It's fine. I do understand, I really do."  
"I just can't risk him seeing me. If he finds out you and I are mated… I don't know what he'll do."  
"Calm yourself Rin." His hand moved to her chin, lifting it to face him, leaning in for a quick kiss. "You have a good time with Lizzy and Sarah. Buy her something from me."  
"Alright."  
"Everything is going to be okay." He kissed her again then stroked her face, turning and leaving the house.  
Rin remained where she was, rubbing her shoulder for a moment then went off to their room to change. While with Sesshomaru in the house, she kept her mark clear. But in public she hid it.  
Not out of embarrassment for what it was but because it looked like she'd survived a serious encounter with a wild animal and people often stared or asked questions. Her mate understood and apologised for making such a large one.  
Deciding not to spend all day in the empty house, Rin headed to Lizzy's and spent some time there, gossiping before heading to the shop with Sarah in her pram. They shopped and talked and ate for hours, purchases piling up around them.  
Rin couldn't help but roll her eyes when her blood sister asked about when she and Sesshomaru were planning to start a family.  
"I saw this coming as soon as you had Sarah."  
"Well?"  
"Demons have total control over when they have offs spring. They can choose what and when. They don't have the risk like humans do."  
"So? You have talked about it?"  
"He… hinted at it once."  
"Oh?"  
Rin blushed and looked away. "Well… we were in the shops at Christmas, looking at toys for Sarah. And… well he just asked if I've ever wanted children."  
Lizzy nodded. "Your girl and boy right?"  
"Yeah. I've always wanted a boy first and then… five or so years later, have my girl."  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing, he just dropped it."  
Lizzy sighed. "Well, I guess it's something. But you should have asked him about his thoughts."  
"Sesshomaru is a demon lord, he would be expected to… continue the bloodline. But he's such pure blood, perhaps he's…" she shrugged. "Worried… because I'm human."  
"I don't think so Rin. He loves you, even if the old dog won't say it."  
"Oi, that's my mate you're talking about."  
"Yeah and he's a five hundred years old dog demon. That makes him an 'old dog'."  
With a deep breath, Rin thought it over then smiled and laughed. "I guess it does."  
Lizzy nudged her suddenly. "Tell you what, as a joke, why don't we get him a collar?"  
With the hardest look she could manage, Rin stared her sister down. Then the two burst into hysterical laughter before continuing down the shops.  
They found a pet shop and bought the largest collar and lead they could get, Rin stating that she would tell Sesshomaru it was Lizzy's idea.  
Back on the street, Rin looked up and down the shops. "Tell you what, there is a great coffee shop down the road, I use to go there for…" her face dropped and she looked over the buildings. "Naraku's."  
Lizzy looked as well then swore. "Shit, this is right down the road from Naraku's office isn't it?"  
"Yeah." Rin looked down at her watch. "And Sesshomaru will be done with his meeting… that means he'll…"  
"Hello my Rin."  
Rin screeched and jumped backwards. "Naraku!"  
Dressed in a totally black business suit with purple tie, the red eyed man grinned coldly. He turned his head to the side, looking up and down her. "Rin, I am surprised to see you up and about. The way Sesshomaru painted it, he made it sound like you were at death's door."  
Trying to control her blush, Rin swallowed. "I… I took a sick day. Sesshomaru doesn't know."  
"Oh?" He looked over her then the red head who was frowning at him. He gave the greasiest of smiles. "And who would you be?"  
"Elizabeth."  
"Could I call you Lizzy?"  
"No."  
He blinked back his shock. "Well. Who's this then?" he stepped over to the pram, looking down on the growing child. "He's a cute little guy." The man reached into the pram. "Cootchie-cootchie-coo!"  
Sarah instantly broke out into tears, her high pitch scream making Naraku back off. Lizzy sighed reached in, picking her up. "There, there, Sarah. Who's a good girl?" She put a thick emphasis on the word, staring darkly at the man as she rocked her child. "Shush…"  
Naraku coughed and wiped his hand on the corner of his jacket. "Oh… umm…." He turned back to Rin. "Anyway, Rin. It's good to see you again."  
"And… and you Naraku."  
"I've been worried about you. Has Sesshomaru been treating you fairly?"  
"Oh yes, very. He's a real gentlemen and takes good care of me."  
The man frowned. "What kind of 'care'?"  
"Well, he doesn't give me too much work and… he gives me a second day off a month."  
"Yet you still need to play hookie?"  
Rin shrugged. "The spring sales don't wait."  
Her boss frowned even more and put a hand on her hip, pulling her towards him. "He's spoiling you, even when I directly asked that he didn't." His hand ran down her neck as he leant over her shoulder. "Well, don't you worry. A few more weeks and this business with the Higurashis will be finished." His eyes shot into hers and he showed his teeth. "Then you will be back with me."  
Rin swallowed then pushed him back, freeing herself. "I… I appreciate your concern, Naraku. But Sesshomaru doesn't spoil me."  
His eyes went to her chest and down from there, making her shift uncomfortably. "Has he spoiled you?"  
Lizzy stepped forward suddenly, still holding Sarah. "Pardon me, sir but I really don't think it has anything to do with you."  
Naraku grinned slightly. "Oh? Rin is my employee. It is my right to know everything about her."  
"Oh really? Who am I then?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Who am I? If you know everything about Rin, then you'll know who I am. Elizabeth Taylor. Ring any bells?"  
The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not."  
Lizzy shrugged innocently. "Then maybe you know my husband? Robert Taylor?"  
At that, Naraku bristled. He went stiff and even paler than normal. "Robert… Taylor. The commercial lawyer?"  
"You know him?"  
The man swallowed then looked at his watch. "Well, I would love to chat but I've things to do." His eyes went back to Rin. "I look forward to seeing you at work Rin."  
Rin nodded once before he vanished into the streets. Once gone, she let out a deep breath. "Bloody hell Lizzy you are a life saver!"  
The woman rocked Sarah for a moment. "No one makes my baby cry and picks on my sister and gets away with it." She stared coldly over her glasses at Rin. "Seriously Rin, get the hell away from him! He is creepy through and through."  
Rin nodded then decided to get as far from where they were as they could before returning to their shopping.  
After calling her mate to tell him what had happened, Sesshomaru met up with the two for a coffee and the low down. He growled and scratched the ceramic in his hand. "Dam that Naraku. How dare he touch my mate!"  
Carefully Rin held his hand and shook her head. "He doesn't know we're mated, remember? We can't tell him."  
He went rigid suddenly. "Rin, you're not embarrassed to be with me… are you?"  
"No! No, I would never be ashamed to be with you Sesshomaru. You are my whole world! It's just that Naraku is possessive of me and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"There is very little Naraku could do to hurt me Rin."  
"That's what you think. I have seen him take down a whole company with a single picture."  
Lizzy perked a little. "Really? What was it of?"  
"The head had killed a stripper then paid for a cover up. Naraku had a picture to prove it."  
The demon took a long sip of his drink. "I've no such past."  
"But you are over five hundred years old. Are you not telling me that in all those years you don't have a single speck of dirt?"  
The demon shook his head.  
Lizzy huffed. "Come on, even I have dirt in my past."  
"Not me. And even if I did, it would not destroy my company."  
"But it might destroy you."  
His eyes moved to the speaker. "Rin, even if he destroys everything I am, takes everything I own from me and makes me a laughing stock… as long as I have you, I'm happy."  
The woman blushed madly and her sister grinned into her drink.

Sorry about the long wait for update. Moved back down to Plymouth yesterday for my last year of uni. Takes a long time to pack up but it's really sad when your whole life fits into the boot of a car. :)

Anyway, we are so close to the 100 mark! 83 reviews! Come on! Just a little more! And don't forget, if I get 100 before the story is finished, you get the lemon!

Fair deal I think?


	18. Chapter 18

08:00

Slamming her hand down on the alarm, Rin rolled back to the chest she'd been snuggled up to and took a deep breath which soon turned to a yawn. "Mornin'." She mumbled.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"As always."

Rin smiled and put her lips to his, stroking his hair away from his eyes and staring into them. Just as he looked ready to pounce on her, she tapped his arm playfully. "Come on, time to get up."

The demon lord glared at her, reaching out and holding her hand. "Try it." His hand began moving up her arm but she pulled away from him.

She dared to move and paid the price; instantly her mate grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. The female exploded into a fit of giggles as he tickled her with his nose and hair while he kissed her neck, his hands sliding up her leg to remove her nightdress.

Knowing what he was up to, what was on that old mind of his, Rin frowned and wiggled free of his grip. "Oh no you don't."

He grabbed her and rolled her onto her back, his strength easily more than hers. He bared his teeth down at her then leant back to her neck, grazing it slightly with his fangs. "Really mate, you know I always get what I want."

"Not this time."

"Oh yes this time."

She groaned in delight then turned her head into him. "Look, you have a 9 am meeting so we need to be out of here by half past…"

"That gives us half an hour."

"Half an hour to have breakfast, for you to have a shower because you _seriously_ stink, to get dressed and ready as well as travel to the office."

"Plenty of time."

"Have you forgotten about the road works? It took us ten minutes to get through them. So basically…." She walloped him across the face with a large pillow. "Get up!"

The demon backed off with a whimper and Rin climbed out of bed, fixing the damage to her clothes as her mate rubbed the bridge of his nose. Her eye brow lifted. "Oh come on you wimp, it wasn't hard."

His golden eyes narrowed and his hand went to a pillow.

He grinned darkly.

09:40

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru." The man stood and shook the demon's hand, his assistant sneaking past them to the desk. The man frowned. "I'm sorry to say this but you're late."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Car trouble. I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting."

Rin tried not to roll her eyes as she looked over the post on her desk. But she did meet his eyes with a grin.

The demon met her eyes then led the man to his office, holding out his hand at the door. "Will you please wait inside? I need to speak to my assistant about my car."

The man nodded and entered the office. As soon as the door closed, he stepped over to Rin, nibbling on her neck for a moment. "I'm sorry, I should have seen to you first."

Rin kept her eyes on the post. "We agreed, work first, then pleasure, never mind traditions. I'm just glad you agreed to let me come up first." Her eyes moved to him. "It would have been worse if we came in at the same time."

He purred softly and licked her skin. "It was a good reason to be late."

"It was your fault we were late, you started the pillow fight."

"Indeed." He held on tight to her shoulder then kissed it quickly. "Let's have lunch together."

"With pleasure my lord."

One more peck and he leant off, heading to his office to do his work.

13:25

"Sesshomaru, dear." Rin whispered, her eyes softly closed as she ate.

The demon lord looked innocently at her. "Yes mate?"

"If you don't stop that, I'll take you to the vet for a snip."

The toothy grin proved he wasn't going to stop and Rin bit her lip to stop herself reacting. Carefully, he leant to her ear. "You know you like it."

"Not in the middle of a restaurant." She panted.

"Why do you think I asked for a booth?"

She moved her eyes to him and reached under the table, grabbing his hand in a feeble attempt to stop him. "D-d-dirty old dog."

He growled softly, only for her. "I can smell it, you're aroused."

Her blush was adorable. "Did… did I say… I wasn't?"

He grinned even more then moved his free hand to her cheek, making a sign on her skin.

Two taps, a curved arch then two more taps.

For months Rin had been learning the body language of the demons and now, even excited she could decode it. This sign made her frown at him. "I won't."

"You will."

"Won't. I won't let you."

He purred into her ear and bit it a little. "You make it sound like you have a choice."

14:30

Re-buttoning her shirt, Rin shook her head. "You horny, sick, old… _dog_!" She turned quickly to face him as he retrieved his tie from the floor where she'd thrown it. "You _ever_ do that again, I will get you neutered!"

Too proud of his actions to allow the idle threats to get to him, Sesshomaru finished redressing, kissed his mate and sent her back to work.

18:30

Rin blinked several times as she watched the world pass the car window. "Oh."

"What is it Rin?"

She pointed. "That wasn't there yesterday."

The demon looked as well. They were passing a large playing field but now there was a temporary carnival there, the colourful rides and attractions already filled with people, the air filled with screaming from the rides. Sesshomaru moved his eyes to Rin, looking at her smile and how she was leaning on her hand, watching the rides carefully. "Want to go?"

She sighed deeply then turned away. "I haven't been to a fair since I was a little girl."

"So? Want to go?"

"Might be fun."

"Driver, pull over."

Very soon the driver pulled into a safe location and allowed the two passengers out. The demon leant on the roof, looking at the man. "You might as well head home, we'll walk home from here."

"Yes mi lord."

Rin smiled as she held his hand and walked into the fair, the smells of junk food flooding both their senses. "Oh that smells nice."

The demon looked over the rides for a moment then at his partner. "So, which ride do you want to go on first?"

Rin scanned them for a moment then pointed to one. "That one!" She pointed to the bumper cars. Once at the desk, Sesshomaru looked at the man and pulled out a note. "Two please."

The man looked at the 50 in his hand and looked as if he wasn't sure if to be insulted or amused. But he handed over the change and tokens.

They went from ride to ride and tried a few games before buying hot dogs, donuts and candyfloss, standing by the Ferris wheel, talking and eating.

Some people stared at them, both dressed for a business meeting, looking very professional in a place where jeans and t-shirts were worn. Wasn't helped that they were now covered in mud.

22:00

Humming, Rin ran her hands back in her hair, pushing the water out of it and with it the soap. "Ahh… that's better."

Over the rush about the water, Rin heard the door open and someone entered. She sighed. "Sesshomaru, get out."

"Why? I want a shower as well."

She blushed and turned her back on him as he entered the small cubical, the water soon covering him as well. The woman sighed and looked away from him. "You are such a pervert."

Arms sneaking from her waist, he pushed his head into her soaked neck and hair. "In my culture, mates do everything together. Even bathe."

"Fine, but… stop… your… wandering… fingers!" She snapped at him. "Honesty, twice in the same day?"

"I like the feel of you."

"Pervert."

He turned her quickly, keeping her on her feet as she slid then pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course."

Her arms slid around his neck and held on tight. The water ran over both their bodies and she kissed him and ran her hand back in his hair. Then she slowly made a sign on his skin.

He raised an eye brow but then knelt at her feet as requested. Rin's hand went to the shampoo at the side and opened it. "Stay still."

The demon nodded then allowed her to wash his hair while he got to look at her body from his knelt position.

22:30

Rin lay on her side, face to chest with Sesshomaru, her eyes closed as she slept. The demon next to her ran his hands though the trails over her hair, looking down on her sleeping peaceful face. "I almost wish every day could be like this one."

Rin smiled a little in her sleep, her hand tightening on his shirt.

**Come on, just a little more and we'll have the one hundred! KEEP IT UP! Review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"There." The young human woman said, putting the pen down on the formal contract as it lay on the desk in a black folder to keep it safe. She sighed and looked over the three others in the room. "There it is, Lord Sesshomaru. It took almost a year and has been really hard but there it is." She held out her hand to the demon. "From now on, your company will provide all the equipment for all Higurashi enterprises."

The demon nodded once and shook the hand but remained silent.

The woman blinked. "Come now, I know you are famous for your stoic outlook on life but you could at least look a little happy. You have basically just secured your company for the next seventy years."

"I'm sure Mrs Higurashi, that it's only due to the large nature of the contact that has…." The black haired man rocked his head as he thought. "Shocked."

The woman chuckled a little. "Yes, I understand that. Well, Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku, I look forward to working with you both in the future."

"As do we."

"Well if you will excuse me, I have other engagements today." She shook their hands once more then turned and left the office.

Once the door was closed, the male human let out a loud breath, turning to the contract on the table, looking over it and the three signatures on the bottom. "Well, there it is. All Higurashi business for the next seventy years. It took far longer than I thought but…." He closed the booklet around the contact and turned to look at the demon. "It's finally finished."

On the other side of the room, Rin suddenly gave a small whimper of a sob, covering her mouth and closing her eyes.

Naraku smiled as he walked over to her. "Now, now Rin, no need to get upset. You knew it had to end eventually. And now you're coming back home." He grinned, standing over the short young woman. "By lunchtime, you will forget you were even here."

Rin let out another sob and her boss reached over and touched her shoulder but she pulled away from him. "Don't touch me."

"What?"

"I said don't touch me."

The man frowned then grabbed her shoulder tightly, making her gasp. Suddenly the two were separated and Naraku had to fight to remain on his feet.

Sesshomaru stood with Rin behind him, eyes narrow and face stone like but his anger was thick in the air. "Do not touch my mate."

Naraku's eyes widened. "Mate?" His eyes went to Rin. "You… are mates?"

Rin nodded softly. "I want to stay here Naraku."

For a moment he was still and silent. Then he grinned and laughed. "Well… you **can't**."

"You won't take her from me."

"Sesshomaru, I won't let her go. And if she quits, then her contact allows me to take everything she owns."

Rin let out a breath. "I don't own anything."

The man put a hand in his pocket and looked at the floor. "Yes, that I know. But what about your blood sister, Lizzy Taylor?" He looked up as Rin's eyes went wide. "She's the one with the little girl isn't she? The new baby. I wonder how they would cope if Robert lost all his business. They would be out on the street, their reputations ruined."

"You wouldn't dare."

Naraku grinned even darker. "Come now Rin, you know me better than that. You know I would." He looked over Rin and then Sesshomaru. "But I am not completely heartless. You can have the rest of the day. I will expect you at work tomorrow Rin. Or else you, Lizzy, Robert and that dear little baby… will be left with nothing."

With one last look over the two, the man walked out and left them alone. Sesshomaru had his arms around Rin just before the first tear leaked. He held her tight to his neck and tried to be strong for them both. "Rin, I can protect Lizzy and the others. You don't have to worry about them."

Rin shook her head into his shirt. "No, you can't. Not from him."

"Rin, don't doubt me."

"He won't stop Sesshomaru." She sobbed a little then pulled herself closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

Rin sighed then stepped away from him. "I'm sorry but… I… I can't take that risk. Not for you or Lizzy."

The demon blinked. "You mean…."

"Tomorrow… I'm going back to Naraku."

He grabbed her arms. "No."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have a choice. I know Naraku. He won't give up. We don't have a choice."

"We do. Rin…."

She turned sharply to face him. "Sesshomaru, my mind is made up." She shrugged. "We can still live together."

The demon thought for a moment as she looked at him then turned away from her. "If that's your choice."

She smiled and walked back to him, holding her head into his chest. "At least we have today."

"Yes." He wrapped her in his arms. "I don't want you to leave." He held her tighter and took her scent in. Then he pushed her back. "Rin, why don't you go get us some coffee?"

"Alright." She turned away from him. "I'll be back soon."

"Rin, while you're out…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Remember my watch battery died?"

"Oh you got it fixed?"

"Yes, it will be ready for collection. You'll pass the shop on your way."

Rin nodded and took the note. "I'll be back in ten minutes, then we'll talk." She turned, not giving him chance to speak as she left the office, grabbed her coat and left the building. The long walk gave her a chance to think but the jewellery shop soon came into sight.

Entering, she went over to the watch display and smiled to the lady behind the desk. "Hi there, I'm here to collect a watch."

The woman smiled at her. "Do you have to collection form?" She read the paper for a moment and her eyes narrowed with confusion. "I'm sorry miss, but this isn't for a watch."

Rin frowned. "No, no I was asked to collect a watch. The battery had died on it."

The lady looked over the paper then lifted her hand, catching the eye of another in the shop. "I'll just get my supervisor."

Quickly, the woman walked across the shop to another, stood, talking and looking over the form Sesshomaru had given Rin. Finally the supervisor walked over to Rin with the paper in her hand. "I'm sorry about the delay miss, there was a slight confusion. I just need to ask if you have some form of identification?" Rin nodded and began rooting in her bag. "The gentleman who dropped this watch off did say a woman would collect it but I need to be sure."

Rin nodded. "Yes, yes, I do understand." She held out her ID and the woman looked it over then nodded. "It's over here."

She followed the woman to another desk where she knelt behind and soon stood up with a box. "I think this is it."

Rin Grazia looked at the box then reached out, opening the large box, just to check it was Sesshomaru's. But even if the box was big enough to hold a watch, it wasn't a watch that stood inside.

Instead it was a small gold band with a diamond in the middle.

She sighed loudly and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, this isn't.."

"There's a note." The sales woman said, pointing to the pieces of paper folded into the roof of the box.

Rin frowned and picked it up. Folded into quarters, she looked over it quickly and saw the tree letter word written on the top in Sesshomaru's handwriting.

Rin

Unfolding the note, Rin looked over the letter.

_Rin,_

_For as long as I have known you, you have tried to help me. You have settle into my way of life, learnt my customs, learnt my ways, done everything you can and should for me._

_Yet I never once did I do anything by your human customs._

_That is why in the eye of your kind, I ask for your hand in marriage. You and I are mates but I want you to be my wife as well._

_Will you marry me?_

_Sesshomaru._

Rin stared at the letter then covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" She only just noticed the woman smiling at her.

Her heart was pounding and she stared at the ring, lifting it up and looking it over. The diamond was flawless and beautiful, sparking in the light.

The saleswoman nodded. "It's yours."

Rin felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she stared at it. Then she placed it back in the box, closed it and put the whole thing in her bag. "Thank you."

**Sorry about the long wait everyone, I have some amazing flat mates this year and they are… keeping me on my toes shall we say? :D **


	20. Chapter 20

Looking up from his letters, Naraku smiled. "Haha, oh my sweet Rin."

Swaggering on her high needle point heels, Rin grinned as she walked over to the large metal desk and leant on it. "Naraku."

"Have you missed me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She laughed a little, walking around the desk to his chair, running her hands over his shoulders. "Sesshomaru is a nice guy but… I'd rather be here, working with you."

The man smiled, holding her hand on his shoulder. "Ah my sweet, it really tore me apart to let you go… to see you there, serving with him…." He laughed loudly. "Oh, and that whole… 'mating' thing! Priceless! You really had him wrapped around your finger!"

Rin smiled, running a hand back in his hair. "That's why I'm the best."

"And don't let me ever forget it. Now we can take down his business _and_ that arrogant mutt." He chuckled darkly. "Speaking of which… what have you got for me this time Rin?"

Still smiling, the woman held out her hand into his view, revealing a small rectangular memory stick. "How about the whole of Sesshomaru's database? All his plans, suppliers, quotas and finances?"

Chuckling, Naraku took the drive and kissed the back of her hand. "Oh Rin! Rin you devil!"

"I had access from day one, you could have pulled me then and there."

"But where's the fun in that." He chuckled again and leant over to his computer, reaching out and plugging the memory stick in. Soon the computer began to download but Naraku turned his chair around and faced Rin as she leant on the wall, her foot pressed against it so her skirt pulled at her knees.

The red haired man smiled at her, admiring the view she was giving him then tapped his leg. Smoothly, Rin pushed away and went over, easing herself onto his lap. Her feet didn't touch the ground but his hand was around her waist.

The man smiled, running a hand over her neck and down her hair. "Oh my Rin."

His hand went over her chest but Rin quickly battered it away. "Ah ah, Naraku, you know I won't let you."

Naraku nodded, moving his hand to her skirted leg. "You've been teasing me for over ten years… I think I've waited my time. After all, Sesshomaru had you for a year… and yet you live with him. Which reminds me, I have found an apartment for you."

"I see."

"It's good and the landlord has agreed to cut me a deal on the rent." He shook his head. "I don't want you anywhere near that dog when I take him down."

Rin smiled as she ran a hand back in his hair, the soothing movement of her hands making him close his eyes in bliss. "Naraku…" she whispered to him.

"Yes Rin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I quit."

Naraku opened his eyes to her suddenly. "What?"

"I quit. Effective immediately, I quit." She stood off his lap and smoothed her dress down, walking towards the door.

Naraku watched her for a moment then laughed, standing and hurrying after her. "Oh, I get it. So what will it take for me to keep you, my little Rin?"

"This isn't a game Naraku. I quit. You have no real way of making me stay. And… I wouldn't want to anyway. I'd be looking for new employment anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

Rin grin grew deep, dark and dangerous until she giggled uncontrollably. "Seriously Naraku? You really think the whole of Sesshomaru's database would fit… on a three gig memory stick?"

Naraku's face dropped, realising what she was saying. He looked over at the computer. The download was complete and the computer appeared to be running some kind of new software. The black screen and white numbers were filled with numbers and codes. He pulled the memory stick out but it was too late. He looked madly at the screen, pressing random keys to try and control the computer. The phone on his desk suddenly rang out.

He lifted the phone. "What!?"

"Sir, you just took down the firewall?! Our entire database is now unprotected, anyone could get access to our information!"

Naraku slammed the phone down and stared at Rin. She was smirking at him. "What have you done?"

"_You_ just downloaded a virus. Not only did it take down the firewalls but also transferred some files to Sesshomaru and… some very nasty files I dealt with a few years ago… to the FBI."

His face dropped again. "You bitch!"

She smiled and turned away, walking away but then stopped at the door. "It's a little… ironic. You sent me to Sesshomaru to take him down… and yet… he is using me to take you down." She huffed a little and looked at her hand where a ring stood out on her skin. "Well, he _is_ my mate. And being married to him is going to be interesting."

Naraku was too close to a panic attack to care what she was saying. He ran at her, reaching out to strike her when someone punched him across the face. Holding his jaw, he looked to see Sesshomaru had burst in from the other room, hand still raised from the punch. He took a deep breath and righted himself. "That was long overdue."

"Sesshomaru, you bastard." His eyes turned to Rin. "Why?"

Eyes fiery with anger, Rin reached up to her shoulder and pulled the fabric to the side, revealing the scar. "Naraku, this isn't some… game. It's a bond that shows how much I **_love_** Sesshomaru. And there is nothing you can do to break that."

"I'll destroy you… I'll destroy you both and all those you care about!"

Growling, the noble demon stepped forward, claws dripping poison on the polished wooden floor. "Try it."

Rin held her mate's arm gently. "Don't. Let the police deal with him." Her eyes turned to the panicking human. "He can't hurt anyone now."

With a nod, the demon placed his arms around Rin's shoulders and pulled her away. Naraku would have lashed out at them as they turned to leave but he was distracted by the phone ringing.

Outside, Rin looked at the others in the office, all of them looking very blank and confused. She smiled gently. "I'd pack up while you have a chance." She informed them before heading after her lord and mate, giggling.

.

.

.

Three weeks later, Naraku was arrested for a verity of crimes, touching everything from GBH, blackmail and murder to bribing and even tax evasion.

His company fell to nothing in value and Sesshomaru was able to buy it for peanuts, merging it with his and securing his place at the top of the market.

The demon lord married Rin that winter, with the thick snow around them and him in his mokomoko, looking more elegant and amazing than she'd ever seen them.

They honeymooned in his home country and returned with Rin still as his assistant and living in his house.

One morning, about three weeks after coming home, Rin yawned and stretched, climbing out of bed and slipping her housecoat on. "Umm, good morning Sesshomaru."

The demon rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. Then his eyes snapped open.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

He sat up suddenly, his eyes narrow and stern. "Come here."

Worried at the dark and serious tone of his voice, Rin went over and stood next to him. "What is it?"

He kept his eyes on her before his hands slid to her hips. For a moment Rin thought he was just playing dirty again, trying to get more of the night before.

But then his hands moved gently over the night dress and his eyes locked on her stomach. He rubbed her belly and smiled mildly. "Sekai e yōkoso, chīsana ichi."

Rin gasped, remembering those very words. Her hand also held her belly. "You mean…?"

He nodded, holding her hand. "Our son. He's on his way."

The mother-to-be laughed silently then leant into his neck, holding on tight. "Oh Sesshomaru."

He held her to his neck and kissed her hair, taking in that natural scent he had fallen for.

Human, sweet and female and… forever his.

**The End**

**Well there is it readers. Just because I've hit the 100 doesn't mean you can get away with not reviewing! Anyway, hope you liked it and just look forward to my next one! **


	21. Bonus: Lemon

**Well then, well done and thank you all of you. I have finally hit my 100! In fact, we have gone to 108! **

**So, I shall keep my word. **

**Here it is ladies and (although I doubt there are many of you) gentlemen; my lemon. As agreed.**

**Now, I'm not going to put the rating up on the whole story because of this chapter as the actual ****story**** is **_**clean**_**. **

**I'm not going to increase the rating because of this one bonus lemon of a chapter that has no real content in the story, it's just a bit on the end and to keep you fan girls with nose bleeds happy. **

**I'd like to thank Taraah36 for her amazing help being a beta for this and for asking for it in the first place. (yeah, you can thank her for it.)**

**So, warning, it is a lemon, will give you nose bleeds (maybe) so don't read if under 18 years old.**  
.

.

.

.

The sheets and fabric kicked out of reach, the two lovers warmed themselves in the sunlight as it cascaded through the crack in the curtain. Despite the tradition, Rin lay on her side with Sesshomaru behind her, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. She stretched herself out slowly and felt the demon run his hand down her spine, sending shivers across her naked body.

As she settled back down, he reached over her and held her hand, locking fingers around hers and rubbing his nose over the crook of her neck. "Good morning." He purred in a gentle but true contentment.

Rin, who'd been drifting back to sleep, shifted and looked over her shoulder, blinking to her partner before whispering good morning in a broken, exhausted voice.

The demon gently kissed her shoulder and returned the welcome again, tickling her with his nose until she rolled onto her back and he rolled to be on top of her, their bodies pressing together like two sheets of perfectly sculpted marble. Tingling sensations ran over the bodies of both the female and the male; the former reacting with a gentle gasp and the closing of her brown eyes… silently asking for him to stop.

"As if. I know you like it." He shifted his body across the sensitive area of his partner, making her moan and twitch.

Gradually, he eased one hand up, sliding his fingertips over the skin of her hip and waist, teasing her almost to the point of ecstasy without even trying. When his senses told him she couldn't take it anymore, she gave that _groan_ of bliss he had come to crave day and night.

It broke the chain of short gasps and pants that had been sweetening the air; the demon easing his hand over that valuable jewel that was his alone. It twitched and tried to escape from his grip but it couldn't and quickly submitted, allowing his hand to touch it.

As soft as a feather, as wet as fruit and in one touch, his fingers were coated in a sweet nectar, as if wishing to remain close to her. Feeling this, he smiled and looked over her body, pushing his finger into the centre of her treasure to enter a cave of secrets and pure pleasure.

She groaned, trying to control her voice but failing with such grace, her hands twisting in the sheets to keep hold of her sanity and soul as it was teased and caressed inside her.

Back and forth, back and forth… the silky sweet strokes of his hand running over and twitching inside the entrance, honeyed aromas filling the air and making both mouths water with the desire and want to taste and consume the source. Screaming, Rin buckled her back against the touch, pushing herself close and allowing the fluids of her body to explode. The demon smiled, retracting his fingers and lifting it to his mouth, slowly licking it from the palm to the nail, moaning with delight and watching his mate lick her lips, expecting and silently asking.

With a grin, he held out his hand, the blessed fingers extended. Rin hurried into a sitting position and grabbed the extended hand by the wrist, holding it steady as she stroked her tongue up and down them, consuming what had just moments ago come from her own body.

Rin's eyes flickered to the male and her hand reached out to touch the inside of his leg. The demon grinned and nodded, a hand on the woman's hair to guide it to where they both wanted to be, making her lean down and take his sensitive point in her mouth.

The administrations between mates, as her tongue and fingers caressing the point of such excitement, the source of such pleasure and warmth…

The demon gasped loudly and pushed the woman's head closer, ensuring she got a mouthful of his pure essence. Licking her lips, Rin looked up, asking in her silent way if her partner approved.

The grin was cold, dark and pleased as Lord Sesshomaru pushed her up to eye level then backwards to the pillows, his hand flowing over the mark on her skin to the two round mounds of flesh on her chest, the peaks erect and wishing for attention.

Moaning, the lips touched the skin and the tongue traced the excitement. The taste of flesh, of sweat and enjoyment… how it made him groan and how his primitive hunger escalated beyond his control.

With more force than he wanted, he bit down on what was in his mouth and felt the human buckle and twist to be free but his grip was too strong and the actions only made it worse for her, pain and pleasure.

Holding her still with one arm, the demon moved his lips and tongue to her neck, a sensitive point made even more by his exercises, kissing it softly before tracing the faint indent of her collar bone, running the silky moisture of his mouth down and back to the breasts.

Meanwhile his other hand slid over her waist and to her hip, pulling it up and around him, locking one leg around his naked form. Then his hand snaked to his member, twitching in anticipation for what was coming, slowly easing it to return home, back in to his awaiting mate. Sucking at her chest and moving inside her jewel, Rin had no choice but to enter a world of pure delighted bliss at her mate's attentions, her body melting and boiling with each second that it continued.

How could anyone hold sanity in such a state?

Fingers moved, bodies moved, tongues moved, lips moved; the pleasure just kept coming.

As if the world couldn't get any better… the explosion inside the female shook her very core, contagious, passing from the human to the demon as he exploded with delight, bringing such joy to him. Kneeling backwards, he looked at the pure, beauty, elegance and joy that lay before him and smiled, leaning over to her mark and kissing it. "You are wonderful, my mate."

Rin, panting, smiled at him then reached over, running her thumb over the moon on his forehead. "You too."

Waiting until she had her breath back, Sesshomaru sat off her, sitting up and putting a finger on her heart, beginning one of the signs of his kind, one hardly ever used.

He ran his finger down her skin then back up the same line before moving it to the side then up again. Hesitantly he pulled his hand away and looked into Rin's eyes. She was blank then smiled, water leaking from her eyes.

"I know that one."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then what does it mean?"

"You just said you love me."


End file.
